InnerSelf Revealed: FINISHED
by The Kryptonian Author
Summary: The Direct sequel to InnerSelf Fortorn, The new Clark must now fix what he has done, to fix time itself, along with the many dreams he has of Alicia, and how does Virgil Swann fit into the picture? The 2nd book in a three part series.
1. Chapter 1

This story is a direct sequel in the **InnerSelf Series**, a series of three stories, all revolving around Clark Kent and Alicia Baker. In Part 1: **InnerSelf Fortorn**, Clark and Alicia have become a serious item. So much has their love has been told across Smallville, the cause of which Alicia gets pregnant, and they agree to get married. The majority of the community doesn't like them being together, especially after Lionel announces that both Alicia and Clark are meteor freaks, that then addresses the cause of Alicia's kidnapping. In an effort to save her, Clark gets trapped in the living hell that is the Luthor-Corp experimentation labs. If you haven't read **InnerSelf Fortorn**, please read it before reading this, it makes a lot more sense.

**NOTE:** In **InnerSelf Fortorn**, Clark has not been on Red Kryptonite. The red light in his eyes is a sign of extreme anger and tragedy. Just to answer some questions...

In this sequel, **InnerSelf Revealed**, this tells the story of the big surprise at the end of **InnerSelf Fortorn**. I have decided that every other chapter will be a journal for what happened to the surprise... that made it the surprise... if that makes sense at all...lol...if you read the first part, this will all make sense. Thanx for reading!

**Prologue **

**(Ties in with Epilogue of InnerSelf Fortorn)**

_Beyond that which is infinate...is always something that lingers...a feeling that, when hidden, starts to eat away at the host. A parasite, a monster, that feeds on what is living, to make anything it touches dead...just like the rest of the world. Most people are not infinate. Some are leeches, driven only to eat. Eat and conquer. But some stand out among the rest, driven angels, who's only idea is a peaceful coexistance around the world. Alicia was and still is an angel. I used to be one. This is the story about how I became who I am today, to save my beloved Alicia. To stop what God has wanted for so long. To take her away from me. I had to follow in my father's footsteps. To rule the world, following his own destiny. To the other humans of this world, I am God._

**Journal Entry 4**

**Monday, August 12, 2007**

_Hello Journal. _

_How are you today? I know, what a weird question for a notebook. I'm still thinking about Alicia. It's been two years since I did Jor-El's bidding, and still, nothing. I rule Earth now, a living, walking God. Except this god can't even have a lawful father. Or a wife. Jor-El tricked me... why couldn't he just give me back Alicia? It wouldn't have been that hard...he had all the power of the Kawatchee caves at his disposal. I'll tell you what I did, the things that led to my ruling of this planet._

_Well, Jor-El reprogrammed me... sending me into my alter- ego, Kal-El. I decided to take over Smallville, and then work my way up. I recruited some of my friends, Pete Ross was the first. He wanted a high paying job, and powers, so I gave him both. I mutated him with a red Kryptonite injection I found at Luthor-Corp. He gained some super strength, and a unique ability to exert a red energy blast from his hands. Then I gave him a very easy job when I began my ruling... Leader of the United Nations. _

_And I bet you're wondering about the other people of Smallville... I started with Chloe. She pissed me off by publishing Alicia's and my secret about our powers, so I thought she would like to see what she started. She made it worse by appearing at Alicia's funeral, along with Lois and Lana. They acted nice, but deep down, they hated her, and the despised me. Fuccin' humans. The only good one was Alicia. But she was almost a kryptonian. I went to the Talon, thinking it would be the first place to find Chloe, if not Lana. But she was lucky. The Talon was closed. Now, when I was reprogrammed, I didn't know who was who, until Jor-El downloaded various images of the people that caused me pain. Many were of Lana, Chloe and Lois, along with Johnathon and Martha Kent. _

_"Destroy these people, they stand in your way of ruling the Earth"_ Jor-El stated, sending the message deep within my mind.

The next stop was the Torch office, and sure enough, there was Chloe, writing a follow-up story to the Luthor-Corp Scandel, which involved Alicia and I. She didn't even publish a memorial article for her, even though the principal asked for it. I guess she decided she wouldn't do a story dedicated to a "Meteor Freak."

I entered the Torch office, wearing nothing but a black robe, a matching hood covering my face. Chloe looked up, and put on her fake smile, trying to look happy. I could see right threw her, literally and figurativly.

"Wow, what are you wearing Clark? You look like you just came out of a cult."

"I am not Clark, Chloe Sulliven. I am Kal-El of Krypton, and you will pay for your crimes."

Chloe backed away as I came forward, scared of what I could do to her.

"Your really starting to scare me, Clark. I know you missed her, but-"

"Missed who? I am doing my father's bidding."

"Johnathon? What does-"

"JOHNATHON KENT IS NOT MY FATHER! HE IS A PATHETIC HUMAN, AND HE WILL COWER IN MY PRESENSE!" I screamed, picking up one of the few remaining computers, and throwing it against a wall to my right. Chloe cowered at my strength, and started to cry.

I continue to walk toward her, driven only by Jor-El. She screams as I pick her up by her arm, breaking several bones in her wrist, and I walk out of the school, several of the students watching as I made my way outside. Chloe continues to cry, and scream when I drop her on the pavement.

"You see all that is around you, Chloe Sulliven? I will rule this.. this and everything in the world. And it all started with you. You had to publish that article, and it was your actions that started this all."

"Clark I didn't mean to do it. I just-"

"LIES! You wanted to find out about me! You wanted to know what made me so different from the rest of the world, and you wanted to know why I loved Alicia, and why she loved me! You didn't care how much or how many people got hurt, you just wanted your job at the Daily Planet! Isn't that right!" I screamed at her.

Chloe started to cry louder, and most of the school had surrounded me and her. They stared at me with eyes full of suspicion and hate.

"Fuccin' freak." said a person, not twenty feet away from me.

I turned my head towards the voice, and sped over to him. A Smallville Crows football player.

"You got something to say to me, huh? SAY IT!" I screamed at him, pulling his hair.

"Your a fuccing freak and I hate you. You people need to burn in Hell!" He said, many of the people stare, shocked beyond words.

"Really? You want me to burn in hell? Let's see how you burn!"

Immedietly, I ignited him with my heat vision, making the pathetic human scream at the immense pain I was giving him. I continued the heat, burning him beyond eternity. I dropped his charred carcass, the scorched bones break on impact with the pavement. The group of students, along with Chloe, stare in horror, and I turn to them, smiling.

"Anyone else want to say their opinion?" I ask the terrified group. No one speaks, until a police siren roars through the air.

Sherriff Adam stops her car in front of the school, and I ignite my heat vision, directing it to the gas tank, exploding it in mere seconds. I turn back towards Chloe, and easily pick her up. The goup moves back as I throw her into a yellow suburban, breaking her back. A scream is heard, as Lana runs up to me, and starts punching my chest. Her punches mean nothing, and in one quick motion, I break her neck, her body falls in front of me. I walk away, and down towards the parking lot, past Chloe's dead body, and speed off in a flash, leaving the school behind.

**End of Journal Entry 4**


	2. Chapter 2: A World Apart

**Chapter 2: A World Apart**

**Tuesday, August 13, 2007**

**Journal Entry 5**

_Hello Journal. _

_To whoever found this, my plan has succeeded. I have disappeared, without a trace. There were many things that led to my dissapearance, but the first was Alicia. Yes, you have found the last journal entries to Kal-El of Krypton. These journal entries tell my story, the ways that turned me to what some people call "Evil." I don't think of myself as evil. Atleast I didn't in the beginning. No, I was determined. Determined to find out how to save the only good person in my life. I sacrificed my Earth life, as Clark Kent, to embrace my kryptonian heritage, to save Alicia, and to bring her back. What you've read before, the killings of Chloe and Lana, were just the beginning. I am Kal-El of Krypton, and my good natured earth ego, Clark, had no idea how to escape what was brought forth.  
_**(Now told in 3rd person Transient)**

Kal-El left the school in superspeed. He ran to Metropolis, and decided this is where he'd start his ruling. No emotions crept through his consiousness, he was, for what Jor-El would put it, the perfect Kryptonian. No one noticed his entrance to downtown Metropolis, and in a surge of energy, Kal's heat vision kicked in. Aiming it at Main Street, the fire melting the tar and pavement until it was molten hot, and boiling. Hundreds of cars sunk into the molten pavement, their tires exploding.

"Hey what the fuk! What the hell are you!" A man screams from his taxi.

Kal smiles, amused at the anger he brought forth. In an instant, he walked through the molten pavement, and snapped his neck. He then picked up the taxi, and threw it into a neighboring building. Several people scream, terrified at his immense strength. Kal picked up another car, this time holding a woman and her child, and threw it into the building, exploding upon impact.

"Someone call 911!" A woman yells, and whipping noises in the air rouses Kal's attention. A jet black helicopter flies towards me, **US ARMY RESERVE** written on it's side.

_So, the army thinks they can stop me, huh? _

Almost as if they heard his question, hundreds of bullets shoot out towards Kal, he walks closer, the bullets busting on his robes and skin. Kal's invulnerability cancels out the bullets, he raise his head towards the helicopter. Two rays of thermal energy explode from his eyes, and impact with the helicopter's tail, exploding it. The helicopter falls onto two more cars, and Kal speed to the wreckage. He picks up the remains of the helicopter, and tosses it into another building, this time, leveling it. Kal hears hundreds of people scream, their voices cease, death taking it's toll.

"Hey Clark, what the hell are you doing!" yells a familiar voice.

Kal turns around, and Lois stands in front of him, tears in her eyes. He smiles at her anguish, and she backs away.

"I am doing what Jor-El wants me to do for all these years. If I do this, I get my share of the bargain that Clark made."

"You killed Lana and Chloe! Your evil! You are a MONSTER!"

Kal continues to smile, and Lois tries to run away. He speeds in front of her, grabbing Lois by her neck. She watches Kal, tears falling down her eyes. Even as he holds her above the ground, she manages to speak.

"You think...this will bring back Alicia? It...won't...She wouldn't love you...not after what you did..."

Kal stares at Lois, tears beginning to fall down his face. Kal lets go of Lois, letting her fall to the ground. She begins to cough, and her tears start again, falling down her face.

Kal falls to his knees, his robes and his cape, his tears falling to the pavement.

_WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE, KAL-EL! WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE?_ Clark screams inside his head.

"I...just...I was doing what Jor-El said..." Kal states, Lois listening to him.

_WE BOTH THOUGHT JOR-EL...WOULD BRING BACK ALICIA...BUT THIS ISN'T THE WAY..._

"I miss her, Clark...I miss her so much..."

I MISS HER TOO...WE BOTH LOVED ALICIA... SHE DIDIN'T DESERVE TO DIE, KAL-EL.

Kal continues to kneel on the ground, but looks around at the destruction he did. Cars, buildings destroyed, hundreds of people dead, and he looks at Lois.

"Oh God, look what I did... Jesus, I'm a monster..."

Five police cars roar down the street, their tires getting stuck in the half molten pavement. The cops jump out of their vehicles, and point their guns at Kal.

"Raise you arms, or we'll open fire!"

Lois continues to watch Kal, and starts to back away. Kal raises his hands in front of him, and they start to shake.

"Jor-El...he made me do it, Clark... He was controlling me..."

_I know...he shouldn't of done it._

"I want revenge, Clark. Don't you want revenge, Clark?"

_Yes... but not this way. Innocent people have been hurt._

"How can we go on living, Clark? After all this... destruction..."

_We'll find a way._

"No... I have to finish what I started... I'm sorry Clark, but I love Alicia, and I will do anything for her."

_No, Kal-El... Don't do this._

Kal stands up, and the police open fire on him. Through Kal's rage, He grabs a man by his arm, easily lifting him off the ground, and throws him into one of the destroyed buildings. His screams cease upon impact, and a strange sound fills Kal's ears.

**FWUMMP. FWUMMP. FWUMMP. FWUMMP. FWUMMP. FWUMMP. **

The sounds of more helicopters. Their blades beat through the air as they approach. The overcasting sky cuts away as they continue towards me. Thousands of people evacuate Metropolis, the danger of Kal sits in their souls.

"STOP YOUR TERRORIZING OF METROPOLIS. THIS IS AN ORDER!" Yells a man, leading the squadron of helicopters.

The helicopters unleash thousands of bullets, many missing Kal by mere inches, but several hit his chest. They bust in impact, doing nothing to him. The sudden torrent of fire explodes from Kal's eyes, engulfing the main rotor of the leading helicopter, blowing up the gas tank, and explodes, taking out another helicopter. The remains fall on the now rehardened pavement, as the helicopter on my left unleashes a missle, impacting with Kal. A cloud of dust and blown up chunks of pavement fill the street, and several people run for cover. The dust settles, and no movement is seen or heard. Lois watches, tears still falling.

The helicopters continue their assault with the missles, and bombard the piles of rocks. If anyone had noticed it, they would've seen hand in the rubble, a hand which closes into a fist.

Silence hits Metropolis, and the only sounds heard are from the helicopters. Suddenly, an explosion of heat and fire erupts from the pile of rubble, aimed at the leading helicopter. Upon impact with the extreme torrent of fire, the helicopter explodes, thrown back into another one, the fireball impacts, and the remains of them fall to the street, landing on a police car. The other helicopters, out of ammunition, swerve in the air,


	3. Chapter 3: Here Without You

**Chapter 3: Here Without You**

**Journal Entry 6**

**Tuesday June 28, 2005**

_I am a monster. Clark told me not to do it, but I did it anyway. Because I loved Alicia. He told me many things, but after I blew up those helicopters, I reached my limit. Now, not even Clark Kent can stop me. I have become a monster. If Alicia were still alive, I don't think she'd love me anymore. Vivid images of her run through my mind every day, her shining blonde hair, and her dazzling smile have me missing her more and more. When we first made love, most of it, I wasn't there. I was looking at Clark's memories. I only saw Alicia twice in my life, with my own eyes. When we both climaxed, Clark's eye color changed, and I saw her, in all her radiance. The second time I saw her, she was being held in Clark's arms, just as she and our baby died. She calls out to me in my dreams. She reaches out, trying to hold my hand. I reach out also, but every time, she's too far for me to reach her. Jesus, I've become the one thing Clark hates... a villain. I miss her so much... I wish I could die, just so I could be with her. I love her so much, that I would do anything for her, and I did. But, it was the wrong thing to do. _

_The world didn't understand what Alicia and I meant to each other. That to them, our love was wrong. The world thought we were freaks, mutants, abominations. Sometimes, right before I fall asleep, just hanging between reality and dreams, I can see her. I think she can see me too. She looks at me, with her blue green eyes, tears falling down her face. Her warmth and radiance shine through me, and for a split second, all my troubles are gone. Last night, when I almost fell asleep, I saw her again. She was smiling at me, and she held a baby. A one year old, a boy with blackish blonde hair. That was our child. He had Alicia's eyes, they both watched me as I was embraced by Alicia's beauty. All I wanted was for Alicia to be with me again, to be with Clark, and so we could raise our child. The boy smiles at me, his dark curled hair moves in some force of wind I can't feel. Alicia waves, holding the child to her chest, both smiling. I reach out, trying to join my family, but they are too far out again. Suddenly I hear voices, the sweet voice of Alicia, holding our baby._

_"Hello, Clark. I missed you, baby."_

_Tears run down my face, as I try to reach for her again. _

_"I missed you too, Alicia."_

_The little boy, my son, watches me, and holds Alicia close._

_"Mommy, who's that man?" _

_Alicia smiles, tears falling down her face again, and points to me._

_"That's your Daddy, Alex. He wants to be with us."_

_"Why can't we let Daddy be with us, Mommy?"_

_"Because it's not his time, baby. He still needs to do some things. To right some wrongs."_

_"Alicia... what am I supposed to do?" I ask, more tears leaving my eyes._

_"You have to save us, Clark. You have to save Alex and I. We died prematurely."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Time itself has been thrown out of loop, Clark. You must find a way to fix this. You and I are supposed to be together. I love you with all my heart."_

_"I...love you too, Alicia. And I love you, Alex."_

_Alex smiles, and sits in Alicia's arms._

_"I love you too, Daddy. Why are you still crying?" Alex asks._

_"Because I miss you and Mommy so much."_

_"We miss you too, Daddy. Don't we, Mommy?"_

_"Yes, We both miss you, Clark. Please save us..."_

_"How am I supposed to save you?"_

_"I cannot reveal all the answers. Talk to Swann. He has the answers you are looking for..."_

_"Bye Daddy!" _

_The light around Alicia and Alex starts to dim, the energy hitting Clark weakens, and they wave goodbye. Still crying, Clark waves goodbye, as he starts to awaken to reality._

**Metropolis: Same Day**

The massive heat vision torrent that erupted from Kal stops, leaving two smoldering helicopters. Several military corprals watch as the pile of broken pavement and cement stops moving. The remainder of the police have surrounded the pile of rubble, and the mutant's hand is shown sticking out of the rubble.

"God dam, what was this guy?" asks one of the cops, the others shrug, and investigate the scene.

"I wouldn't mind having his powers, though. I'd be a big time superhero, like Spiderman, or sumthing." says another cop, as a WCGN news team arrives on the scene. A blonde reporter runs out of the van, followed by a cameraman.

"Jesus Chief, what the hel happened here?" Asks the reporter.

"There was this...mutant, or something. He was destroying cars, and killing people. He could lift cars, and shoot fire from his eyes."

"And he could run at superspeed. He was saying he'd rule this planet, but I think the military killed him." Says another cop, shuddering at the power the mutant had.

"Well, what about the-" The reporter starts, but is interrupted by a red farm truck that stops in front of them. A woman and a man walk out, and run up to the pile of destroyed pavement.

"CLARK!" The woman screams, sobbing uncontrollably. The man holds her in his arms, tears falling down his eyes.

The reporter walks up to the couple, moving her microphone in front of them. The man tries to move it away, but the reporter persists.

"Did you know the mutant?" the reporter asks.

The man looks at the reporter, tear stains down his face.

"He's not a mutant. He's my son. And I-" The man states, but is interrupted by the sudden movement of the rubble.

The hand starts to clench into a fist, as more rubble falls down the sides of the pile. The broken rock and pavement moves as two hands reach out of the rubble. A man stands, his black robes covered in soot and dust, his hood ripped apart, and his eyes glow an eerie purple. He watches the crowd, who stare in shock at how this man could stand after being bombarded by bullets and missles. Kal tries to push the recent dream away from his mind, trying to shut it down, hoping to hide it the same way he did with Clark Kent's personality. With no such luck, Kal sees the vivid images of Alicia, and Alex. They both wave, Alicia's shining smile, and Alex's smile, his blue-green eyes, both a mix of Clark's and Alicia's and his dark blondish hair, holding on to Alicia, both standing in their light, from what seems like heaven.

Johnathon stares in shock, the transformation of his son, into the monster he sees before him.

"Clark...what happened?" Johnathon asks.

"I AM NOT CLARK KENT! I AM KAL-EL OF KRYPTON! YOUR CLARK KENT IS DEAD TO THE WORLD!" Kal says, forming tears in his eyes.

Kal walks down the rubble pile, and stands in front of Johnathon and Martha. They watch him, eyes staring at him waringly. No one notices the green rock Johnathon pulls out of his pocket. No one except Kal, who feels the pain immedietly overcome him. As the deadly radiation hits Kal like a ton of bricks, he sees another vivid image, Alicia's body, him holding her, as she speaks her last words to him.

_I ...love...you, Clark...and I will always be with you..._

Kal looks at Johnathon, his glowing purple eyes watch him, fearful of his next move. Martha pulls out a small lead box, and holds it out in front of her.

"You're not my son. I want Clark back. I want my son back!" Martha screams, opening the box.

An eerie purple and black glow creeps out of the box, and inside, sits a small piece of Black Kryptonite. Kal stares in horror as Martha throws the box at him.

_NO! THE VOID ELEMENT! _Kal screams inside Clark's head.

The Black K flys straight at Kal, and impacts him in the chest. It explodes into a brilliantly bright black and purple light, temporarily blinding all of Metropolis. In all the light, No one saw a split person, two people standing where Kal stood, holding each other by their necks, one man with bright purple eyes, and the other, Blue eyes, tears falling down his face.


	4. Chapter 4: Enemies Fortorn Part 1

**Chapter 4: Fortorn Enemies Part 1**

The light dissapates, and Johnathon, Martha, Lois and the rest of Metropolis watch as the two people stand, holding each other by their necks. They look exactly the same, except for their eye color. They are both wearing black cloaks, their capes moving in the wind. The news crew starts rolling film as the man with glowing purple eyes lifts up the other man.

"The void element has split us up, Clark Kent. We can team up, and control this planet, the way Jor-El wanted."

"No, Kal-El...this is not the way to get back Alicia...we must fix this destruction we did..."

Kal-el lifts Clark even higher off the ground, and throws him into the Kent farm truck with such force, that it flips over, and lands on Clark.

"I don't care for Alicia anymore, Clark. She's your problem now."

The Kent truck barely has time to sit as it explodes off the ground, Clark picks it up. Kal watches as Clark throws it at him, and Kal catches the truck in mid air. he tosses it behind him like toilet paper, and it slams into the ground.

"It was your fault she died, Clark. Not mine. If I had been in control, I would've moved, so that bullet would've hit one of my bones. You were too human, Clark. You let your emotions take over, and it got her killed."

"That's not true Kal-El. She would've died no matter what. I couldn't have done anything to stop it."

"What about the dream Clark? She wanted you, not me. She kept calling me Clark, she didn't even know I existed. Now I'm doing the same."

Kal jumps into the sky, and rockets off, away from the destroyed buildings. Martha walks over to Clark, and puts her hand on her son's shoulder. Her touch makes fresh tears in Clark's eyelashes.

"Clark, is that really you?" She asks warily.

"Yeah... it's me."

"Why did you do this, get reprogrammed by Jor-El?" Johnathon asks.

"Because I thought that if I did what he wanted, he'd bring Alicia back to me, so I could be with her, but he tricked me. I pleaded to be released from that mental cage Kal-El kept me in, but no one answered my screams. When Kal was blasted in the rubble, we experienced some sort of dream."

"What was it? What did you see?" Martha asks.

Clark looks to the ground, not meeting his parents eyes. Tears hit the ground, belonging to Clark, and he looks back up, straight into Johnathon's eyes.

"I saw...I saw Alicia...and our baby... They had light all around them, and they were speaking to me..."

"What do you mean, Clark?" Johnathon asks.

"I think I actually was talking to her...she said that they died prematurely... she said that time was spun out of control, and that I had to right some wrongs, to save both of them."

Johnathon and Martha stare, shocked at their son, the dream that he had running through their heads. Johnathon reaches his hand to Clark, but he forces it off.

"This is my fault... I should have never went to those caves. I thought Jor-El would've tricked me, but there was this chance, this one chance I had to get Alicia back, and he wouldn't do it. He had all the power of the Kawatchee caves at his disposal, and he wouldn't even do it. He wouldn't even think about it."

Clark falls to his knees, the busted pavement and broken glass does nothing to his skin, and he starts sobbing terribly. His tears are heard all over the block, or what's left of it. Lois stands, completely shocked at what she saw.

_Two Clarks? But one of them didn't sound like the calm farm boy...it sounded alien..._

Clark suddenly stops crying, and looks at the sky.

_You must right some wrongs, Clark. Then talk to Swann. He knows what to do. I love you..._

These words run through Clark's mind as he stands up, and with all his concentration, leaps into the air. He rockets forward, straight through the Dailey Planet Globe, leaving a huge hole straight through it. Clark gains altitude and speed, but these things don't matter to him. All he wants to do is right the wrongs that he commited when he was Kal-El. And the first is to bring down one of his most feared enemies, himself.

Alicia's favorite song runs through Clark's mind, Here With Me by MercyMe. As he gains more and more speed, all he hears is that song, a sign from Alicia, that he is getting very close to his destination.

_I know for your embrace_

_every single day_

_to need you in this place_

_and see you face to face_

_Will you show me?_

_Reveal yourself to me_

_Because of your mercy_

_I fall down on my knees_

Clark has sped past New York City, and is now flying over the open Atlantic Ocean. As he speeds faster and faster, waves of water lash out the sides of him, in a straight line, towards a destination he has never been before. Still the song runs through his mind, through his body.

_And I can feel your prescence here with me_

_Certainly I'm lost within your beauty_

_Caught up in the moment of your touch_

_Here in this moment, I surrender to your love_

_Your everywhere I go_

_I am not alone_

_You call me as your own_

_to know and be known_

_You are Holy, I fall down on my knees_

_And I can feel your prescence here with me_

_Certainly I'm lost within your beauty_

_Caught up in the moment of your touch_

_Here in this moment, I surrender to your love_

London is in sight to him as he flies closer and faster, the buildings move past him so fast that nobody notices the strange flying teenager less than 150 feet above them.

_I surrender to your grace_

_I surrender to the one who took my place_

_And I can feel your prescence here with me_

_Certainly I'm lost within your beauty_

_Caught up in the moment of your touch_

_Here in this moment, I surrender to your love_

_And I can feel your prescence here with me_

_Certainly I'm lost within your beauty_

_Caught up in the moment of your touch_

_Here in this moment, I surrender to your love_

Sure chaos fills Clark's ears, as he hears hundreds of people scream, and run for their lives. As he nears, a familiar red beam flashes by him, a sign that someone is using heat vision. A car suddenly hits Clark at 200 mph in midair, exploding on impact with him. Clark falls out of the sky, landing on a curb, destroying the pavement beneath him. Hundreds of people run, ignoring the fact that a man hit face first into pavement at 60 miles per hour.

Clark looks up at the culprit, Kal-El, who has now picked up a double decker bus, and throws it straight at him. Clark reaches in front of him, and when hit by the bus, it slows, but knocks him over, falling straight on Clark. Survivors from inside the bus, the driver and a middle aged woman run out, just as Kal blows the gas tank up using his heat vision.

Clark crawls out from the wreckage, and stand up, looking at a smiling Kal-El.

"I can't let you do this, Kal-El. It's not right."

"Are you going to stop me, Clark Kent? You are nothing but a human personality, who seems to inhabit the rest of my body. Once I kill you, I will rule this planet under an iron fist."

"Oh yeah, make your fist move, Kal-El, or are you scared?"


	5. Chapter 5: Enemies Fortorn Part 2

**Chapter 5: Enemies Fortorn Part 2**

Clark stands, watching Kal-El's every move. Both run at each other, and in slow motion, Kal rips out a light post, and swings it at Clark. Clark braces himself, his arms gaurd his face and left side of his body as the pipe slams into him. It bends around his body, the metal breaks apert, shrapnel flies around them. Clark runs at Kal, slamming him through the air, straight into a building. The bricks and morter fall on Kal, but do no damage to him. Clark tries to pick Kal up, but in superspeed, Kal jumps up, and roundhouse kicks Clark, sending him backwards, straight into the street, pavement ripping open when he hits.

"There's no use in fighting me, Clark. You can never win. I am the Last Son, and I will prevail in this battle."

"I will win this, and I will make sure you never see the light of day again. I let you out, and now, I will make you get back in." Clark states, firing his heat vision at Kal's chest.

His anger ever quenching, ignites through Kal, and throws him back, farther into the building. Clark starts to walk closer, continuingly throwing back Kal, the fire doing nothing to his skin.

"You'll have to do better than that to defeat me, Clark Kent. I am immortal."

Clark superspeeds and picks up Kal, but he anticipate the move, flipping Clark, and throwing him out the main store window. He is thrown into a yellow cab, and breaks through the door, flying through it, and impacting into a brick wall. CRACK! yells the sound of Clark's skull banging against the wall, slight blood trickles down his nose. His vision starts to blur, but can still quite clearly see Kal-El walking out of the store, droplets of blood trickling down his ear. Kal notices the blood, and wipes it off.

"Kudos, Clark. You made me bleed. Of course, this is also your blood... and so have I made you bleed." Kal states, a slight shine in his purple eyes.

Clark scowls, the pain from his head throbs with every pulse from his heart, a migraine overtaking his system. Kal walks over to Clark, and picks him up by his robes, beginning to push Clark into the brick wall. With every hit, the brick wall crumbles more, and more blood starts to trickle. Even with every hit, Clark stands to smile.

"It seems your not as immortal as you once thought, Kal-El."

"I am not close to death as you are, Clark, but I envy your judgement." He states before throwing Clark 100 feet away, this time into a fire hydrant, blowing a fountain of water into the air. Clark lands on the pavement, more blood forming a pool around his head. The world starts to spin in Clark's eyes, but when Kal speeds over and stands above him, Clark kicks him straight in the nuts, throwing Kal behind him, and into a hot dog stand.

Clark slowly stands up, more of his precious blood slowly moves down his head and nose. Clark directs his heat vision at the stand, and embalms it with flames. People watch as Kal stands up, most of his robes are burned off, the tattered remains barely stay on, as he runs at Clark. Clark runs at him also, and both slam into each other, creating a shock wave that breaks every window within a mile.

They both struggle, trying to wriggle themselves free from each other's grasp. Kal suddenly grabs Clark, turning him around, his arm around Clark's neck.

"Let's see how long you can stand to be underwater, Clark."

Immedietly, Kal rockets into the air, holding Clark, and he flys high above London. They are over the open Atlantic, when Kal stops concentrating. They slowly fall, over a mile high, and as they speed faster and faster down, the water becoming blue and white, the sunlight reflecting back. Clark can barely breathe, but right before Ground Zero, he takes in a breath, as they hit the water at 100,000 miles per hour.

The billions of bubbles surround the two Kryptonians, and the bright blue of the ocean starts to turn darker and darker. Kal was sending his energy into flying, underwater, deep down to the darkest, blackest depths of the open ocean. The dark blue continues to get steadily darker, until blackness encompasses them. Clark begins to feel the coldness, a sign he is becoming weaker and weaker. Pure darkness fills around them, but Kal continues to descend even farther. Clark looks around, the breath inside his lungs beginning to go stale, and ache as the pressure from the water starts to strangle him. He feels Kal's strength start to weaken, but he is still too strong. Clark and Kal hit rock bottom, the freezing cold water starting to creep its way throughout their bodies. Clark continues to struggle, to wriggle his way out of Kal's grasp, but to no avail.

As Clark starts to feel the effects of the high pressure and the losing of his blood, a brilliant white light shines out in front of them. The light is of the purest white, and starts to increase in intensity. Kal stares in amazement as the center of the light starts to form a familiar shape, a woman's body, and within seconds, both Kal and Clark recognize who is standing in front of them.

_Alicia? But... you died..._ Kal thinks, and Clark can hear his thoughts.

YES, KAL-EL. I DID DIE. BUT IT WASN'T CLARK'S FAULT. AND IT WASN'T YOURS. IT WAS FATE. BUT THIS TIME, FATE WAS BLIND. CLARK WAS TELLING THE TRUTH, KAL-EL. HE HAS TO FIX THE WRONGS HE COMMITED. KAL-EL. YOU WERE WRONG. I DID LOVE YOU, BECAUSE YOU WERE APART OF CLARK, AND I LOVE EVERYTHING THAT IS CLARK. I KNOW YOU BOTH SAW ME WHEN I DIED, WHEN ALEX DIED, AND THAT IS WHAT STARTED THE SERIES OF EVENTS THAT THREW TIME OUT OF LOOP. YOU BOTH MUST STOP THIS, OR THE UNIVERSE WILL EXPLODE.

_What do we have to do?_ Clark asks telepathically.

YOU TWO MUST JOIN AGAIN. TO BECOME ONE, AND THEN YOU MUST VISIT SWANN, BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE.

_How could you still love us? We killed innocent people... _Kal asks.

YOU TWO WEREN'T YOURSELVES. I HAVE FORGIVEN YOU FOR YOUR SINS, NOW YOU MUST FORGIVE YOURSELVES. GOODBYE, KAL-EL. GOODBYE CLARK.

The light dissappears, and Kal lets go of Clark. Immedietly, he speeds up, hitting the surface of the water, the sweet evening air filling his lungs. He gasps, taking in new breaths every few seconds. He notices Kal hasn't come up yet, and looks around. Military helicopters and planes swoop by, and start firing bullets at Clark. The bullets skim the water, and in a sudden torrent of water, Kal explodes out of the water, straight into the air. His heat vision implodes with a plane, exploding it. Clark flys out of the water, and heads for Kal.

"Why are you doing this, Kal!"

"I...I'm doing this for Alicia. They hated her, Clark. And I want them to suffer." Kal states, flying stright through another plane, destroying it before the pilot could eject. A skud missle flys past Clark, and explodes with Kal. A large cloud of smoke fills the sky, and Clark looks in horror as Kal still flys. He speeds straight into the helicopter, exploding the vessal, its blades cut through the air, and land in the water. Millions of bullets rain down on Kal and Clark, they innocently fall to the ocean. Kal looks at the source, and scowls. He flies at the helicopter, destroying it with his heat vision. Only one helicopter is left, and Kal grabs the tail end of it, hurtling it into the ocean. Clark stares in horror at Kal who as he did all this damage, tears were falling down his face.

"I think we need to talk, Kal-El."


	6. Chapter 6: Soul Ripped Apart

**Chapter 6: Soul Ripped Apart**

Kal floats, 300 feet above the Atlantic ocean, and watches Clark. Clark watches Kal, wary of his next move.

"Kal, we need to talk... killing people isn't the solution to our problem."

"But... they hate us, Clark. They hated Alicia, remember that piece of paper that human showed us? It said **FREAKS** on it. Alicia didn't deserve that..."

"Well she didn't deserve this either, us fighting over how we should handle this. You killed hundreds of people, Kal."

"You killed Lana and Chloe. You almost killed Lois, too. I may have been in control, but they were your hands which killed them. It was your rage I was feeding on. You hated them, even though they went to Alicia's funeral. Why did you hate them, Clark?"

"They went for me, to be sympathetic. They didn't go for Alicia. They weren't crying for Alicia, they were crying for me, and it wasn't right. But I didn't want them to die..."

"It's too late, Clark. I might have listened to you before, but not now. I am your evil side, Clark... and I will not go back to the deepest part of your mind. It's too dark and lonely. Here, I'm free. Free to do whatever I want... Unfortunatly, the one thing I want is gone, she was killed by...Lionel..."

Kal's purple eyes seethe anger, and in an instant, Kal speeds off, across the Atlantic. Clark follows, a slight idea of where Kal is going. The ocean whips at him, and Clark can see Kal, speeding ahead of him. Clark flies faster and faster, until he is less than 5 feet away from Kal.

"Where are you going, Kal?"

"To fix my first wrong doing. I am going to kill Lionel and Lex Luthor."

Clark speeds up, until he is shoulder to shoulder with Kal.

"Why are you going to kill Lex? He did nothing to us."

"Wrong, Clark. He is Lionel's son, and he knew Lionel had those labs. He knew Lionel was founding illegal experiments on humans, and yes, Clark, he knew that he kidnapped Alicia."

"No! That's not true!"

"Oh it's true, Clark. Lex had everything against Lionel. Why do you think he went to Alicia's funeral? He went because he knew you two were close. He didn't care for her, only for her ability, and he let Lionel kill her. He knew he was insane, but Lex didn't do anything to stop it. He wanted you to suffer, Clark."

"How could you know all this?"

"Because, Clark... when Alicia died in your arms, I sensed Lex moving down the hall. All the power you were expressing over Alicia's death went through me, I saw and heard everything Lex saw, did and knew. I didn't let you find out, because you were emotionally unstable. That's when I saw Alicia, dead in your arms. I felt all the emotions of you, and I wanted revenge."

Kal and Clark fly past New York city, and head toward Metropolis. Hundreds of miles fly past in an instant, and the large city of Metropolis looms into view. Kal speeds up, determined only by revenge and anger. As Clark flys after him, a hundred different questions fly throughout his mind.

_Is Kal-El telling the truth? Lex knew about the kidnapping of Alicia? She didn't do anything to anybody, she was innocent, yet Lex let her get kidnapped... he knew she'd die... That BASTARD! _Clark screams inside his head, and his rage sends Clark speeding faster and faster, past Kal-El, and straght through Metropolis. The Luthor-Corp building is seen, and Clark speeds right through the walls. Clark lands on his feet, and stands up, watching the crowd of people listening to Lionel's speech on his winning of the trial. Clark walks through the crowd, pushing people out of the way, and stands in front of Lionel.

"Well, hello Clark. It's been a long time."

A crash from behind the crowd startles several people, and Kal-El walks out from the wall, and stands next to Clark.

"Oh... two Clark Kents? Clark, I didn't know you had a twin."

Clark jumps on to the podium, and stares at Lionel. He smirks at Clark, and pulls out a green piece of kryptonite. The pain overcomes Clark and Kal-El, but they both stand their ground.

Clark grabs Lionel by his neck, and lifts him off the ground. Lionel continues to smirk, and even though it hurts like hel, Clark grabs the green kryptonite, and throws it out the window. Lionel's face turns to horror as Clark tightens his grip. Several people gasp at the sight of Clark, and Kal-El jumps up to the podium, watching as Clark lowers Lionel so that their eyes meet. Clark squints his eyes at Lionel, and begins to speak.

"People of Luthor-Corp, Lionel Luthor is a murderer. He killed two people a week ago, and you let him free. Why'd you do it, Luthor!" Clark screams at him.

Lionel smiles at Clark, and he tightens his grip.

"She was a freak, and so are you, Kent. You fucing alien! I wanted you to suffer every moment you had, to have the idea that the meteor freak, and that abomination she was carrying were your only ticket to being normal. Your not normal, Clark. Your a fuccing alien, your a freak and so was Alicia!"

Lex sees Clark tighten his grip even harder, runs up to Clark, and tries to stop him. Kal-El grabs Lex by his neck, and throws him into a wall, knocking him unconcious. Clark tightens his grip even more, Lionel's face starts to turn purple from lack of oxygen. Clark smiles at his anguish, and throws him into a wall agjacent to Lex, impaling him on a flag post. People scream at the murder they just witnessed, and Clark watches Kal. Clark reaches into his pocket, and pulls out a fragment of the black kryptonite.

"Kal-El...It's time for you to rejoin my soul. I know what to do to fix all this. Will you rejoin me?"

Kal watches Clark, and nods. He walks up to him, Clark holding the Black Kryptonite, and they shake hands, a black purplish light shines around them. Both Clark and Kal shine bright white, and they both walk into each other, the light explodes like a flash bomb temporarily blinding everyone in sight. The light leaves, and all that stands is Clark, who calmly walks over to the window, and jumps out.

"Oh my god, stop him!" A woman yells, but Clark flys off, back towards Smallville. He passes above the Kent farm truck, which is just leaving Metropolis. When he enters Smallville, he heads towards the Smallville Cemetary.

Clark lands on the ground, and walks up the large hill towards Alicia's grave. He stops, and falls on his knees. The angel that marks Alicia's headstone has a broken wing, along with an arm that is sitting on the ground. The wing sits, crumbled behind the statue. Graffitti is written all over the headstone, and over the inscription for Alicia. Words like **METEOR FREAK, DEVIL**, and **ABOMINATION** are seen, written in red paint. Clark falls to his knees, tears streaming down his face.

_The world hated her...they hate me, too... I must fix this. I must fix all this..._

Clark picks up the angel's arm, and using his heat vision, welds it back on, fixing the cracks. It stays, and he then picks up the remainders of the wing, and starts to put it back together. Piece after piece, he welds it together, until it is fixed, he welds it to the angel's body, and speeds off.

Seconds later, Clark returns, holding a bucket of water and a sponge. He walks to the angel, treading on the still fresh dirt in Alicia's grave. He dips the sponge in the soapy water, and begins to scrub off the graffitti. He speeds up, scrubbing harder and harder, until the words dissappear. He looks at the angel, perfectly fixed. Clark smiles at his creation, and sits down in the evening grass.

"Hi, Alicia. Sorry I haven't been here in a while. I was taking care of a few things. I miss you a lot, Alicia. I miss you so much.." Clark says before crying again. His sobbing can be heard all over the cemetary, but no one is there to hear it. Clark holds his head in his hands, as memories of him and Alicia wash over him. Their date in Metropolis, when she met his parents and he met hers. When they were eating at her cousin's restaraunt, when they were making out in the theatre. When he asked her to marry him, and she said yes.

_So many memories, but she's not with me... I need you, Alicia... You make my world go round...I love you so much... _

Clark stands up again, as he hears a car pull up the road. Quickly, he speeds off, and the door to the car opens up. Martha gets out of the car, a sponge and bucket in her hands. She notices the angel, free of graffitti, it's arm and wing fixed, and she starts to cry.

"Clark, come back to us..." She says as she gets back in her car and drives off towards the Kent farm.


	7. Chapter 7: Missing

**Chapter 7: Missing In Action**

_**Smallville: 9:56 AM **_

_**January 15, 2007**_

_**Present Day**_

Smallville has become desolate and decaying. Ever since the epic battle Clark had against Kal-El, which spanned almost across the globe, Smallville has been on a never ending fight with debt, trying to pay off the several buildings and streets that have been destroyed. The deaths of several Smallville and Metropolis citizens, including Lana Lang and Chloe Sulliven, have rocked Smallville to it's very core. The entire state of Kansas has been on lookout for Clark Kent, who has vanished from Smallville and has been missing for two years. Sherriff Adams, who made it out of her car before it blew up has been searching for Clark after he vanished from the public's eye.

If only she had looked closer, if she had went to the Smallville cemetary every Sunday, she would've seen Clark, sitting in front of Alicia's grave, still wearing his black robes. Every Sunday after his visit, Clark would leave a single white rose, and would clean up any graffitti that was left on Alicia's headstone. He stopped visiting altogether, and now the cemetary is still, death hovering over it like a deeply saturated raincloud.

Johnathon and Martha sit in their kitchen at the Kent farmhouse. Martha just finished making a pot of coffee, and she stares out at the green pastures, taking small sips from her cup. Johnathon sits at the table, reading the latest issue of the Daily Planet. The title reads:

**LEX LUTHOR WAKES FROM COMA**

_The billionare now inherits the entire Luthor facility, which spans across the globe._

"It's been so quiet since Clark dissappeared. Where do you think he is, Johnathon?"

"I don't know, hunny... his actions have sent him away. We may never see him again." He says, silently crying inside his head.

Martha sniffles, and walks outside to sit on the front porch. She sits on a white chair, and looks at the loft where Clark used to be. She stands and walks out towards the loft, and when inside, she ascends the stairs. The loft is the same, except that dust covers all of the furniture. She walks over to Clark's desk, and looks at the various pictures he has, some of Clark and Pete, one of Clark, Chloe, Lana and Pete, and three others of Clark and Alicia, one of them sitting underneath the tall oak tree in Centennial Park, another of them in the caves, standing in front of the octagonal disc wall, and the last picture, one of Clark and Alicia holding each other, but it's missing, only the frame is left. Martha picks up the frame, and holds it closely. She sets the frame down, and opens a drawer in the desk.

The drawer is almost empty, the only things that sit in it are two rings, a thick, gold ring, and a smaller, thinner ring encrusted with a small diamond. Martha starts to cry. One of her tears falls on the diamond, making it glisten in the morning sun. She picks up the rings, and a piece of paper that sits underneath them. she opens up the paper, and it reads:

**I WILL FIND A WAY, ALICIA. **

**WE WILL BE TOGETHER.**

Martha's sobs stop when she hears footsteps up the stairs. She looks towards the entrance, and Lucy appears at the top of the stairs. She smiles slightly, and walks over to Martha. She sees the two rings, and two tears escape her eyes.

"They really loved each other, didn't they?" Lucy asks.

"Yeah... I guess Clark asked her to marry him. You know, before she was..." Martha stops, not wanting to say anymore.

"Murdered?"

"Yes... I'm so sorry, Lucy."

"Martha, I miss my daughter a lot. I know Clark did what he did out of love for Alicia, but he shouldn't hide in solitude for this long."

"I know... I guess he just couldn't handle the fact that even with all his amazing powers, he couldn't save the one person he loved. I wonder where he is..."

Martha and Lucy desend the stairs, and head back towards the Kent farmhouse.

A dark, decrepid city sits before him. The morning wind sends chills through his body, but he doesn't care. He has been put into solitude, and he loves it. The idea of being in a place where no one knows you or the crimes that you committed makes him smirk inside. His robes move in the morning air, as he balances himself on the gargoyle statue, his equillibrium perfectly even. He looks out at the city, the air full of smog, thousands of cars stuck in traffic. A monorail train roars by, not 300 feet below him. No one sees the strange young man wearing black robes. Several large buildings sit all around him, still some standing higher than him.

He watches and concentrates his vision on two men following a woman. The woman, no more than 19, her long auburne hair sits on her shoulders. The two men gain speed, until they are no more than 7 feet behind her. The woman notices, and starts to walk faster, eagerly trying to get away from them. His supervision enhanced, the robed man spots the glimmer of a knife in one of the thug's hands. The woman turns a corner, down into a dark alley. The men follow, and the robed man stands atop the statue. With all his strength, he jumps off the building, falling 60 stories, and he lands on the other side of the street, cracking the pavement underneath him. Quickly, we turns the same corner that the woman took, and jumps up onto a fire exit. In midair, he grabs the side of the ladder, and watches as the two men corner the woman. She reaches into her purse, as one of the thugs unhooks his knife, the blade shining in the sun. The woman pulls out a bottle of mace, but the other man takes it from her, throwing it down the alley.

She starts to cry as the man with the knife grabs her arms, forcing her to turn around, as he puts the knife up to her neck. Her sobbing continues as the other man takes her purse, throwing various items onto the ground, and he screams in desperation.

"Where's your money!" He screams at the woman, who is now crying uncontrollably.

"I...don't have any..."

"Then maybe...you can provide me with something more..." The man holding her says, reaching down, his hand unbuckling her belt. She tries to force her way from his grasp, but he is too strong. He reaches down even farther, and she starts to shake. The robed man suddenly, and silently falls to the pavement, making no sound. Quickly, he grabs the man with the purse, covering his mouth as to not make any sound, and jumps, landing on the roof of an apartment building adjacent to the alley. He breaks his neck, and then directs a stream of heat vision at the other man's back. The man screams in agony, letting go of the woman. The robed man jumps across the alley, and crouches as the man tries to stop the spread of the fire on his back. He rips off his jacket, throwing it on the ground, and stomping on it.

"Who's out there! Where are you!" The man screams, throwing the woman to the ground. Silently, the robed man lands behind the thug, and moves his head in behind him.

"Right here, a$$hole."

The man turns around, and directs his knife towards the robed man. Immedietly, he raises his hand in front of him, the knife impacts with it, hundreds of pieces of metal fly apart in the alley. The thug stares in shock as he is picked up, and thrown straight into a brick wall with so much force, almost every bone in his body broke. The bricks fall into a pile, and the woman stares in amazement at the incredible strength of the robed man, his face hidden behind a black hood. He walks over, and helps the woman up to her feet, as she buckles up her belt. She smiles and reaches for his hood.

The robed man stops her, and she looks at him as though she is looking into his soul.

"Who are you?" She asks, slightly smiling at him.

"Just a friend. A protector of people who can't protect themselves. A gaurdian of innocence, and a man who can't protect the people he loves."

The woman looks at the man with sad eyes, and she holds her hand out as a sign of greetings. He shakes her hand, and she smiles.

"My name is Rachel Caldwell... you wouldn't happen to have a name, would you?"

The man pulls back his hood, revealing a young man with blue eyes. His black hair sits in curls, and he smiles.

"My name is Clark, and you shouldn't walk the streets alone in this place."

"Well, I was looking for a friend of mine who recently just appeared out of thin air after 7 years, and I was heading for his building."

"Which one is it?" Clark asks.

"The Wayne Enterprises building."

"Oh, you're looking for Bruce?" Clark asks.

"You know him?"

"Yeah, I've known him for two years. I've been staying at his mansion." Clark states, slightly smiling. "Just take a cab up Main Street for about 5 blocks, you can't miss the building. WAYNE is stated on the front of it."

"Thanks." Rachel says as Clark puts his hood back on, and jumps flying over the alley, and speeding away, much to the amazement of Rachel.

_Hmm... Gotham City... It never ceases to amaze me..._


	8. Chapter 8: A New Life

**Chapter 8: A New Life**

**That Night...**

The Wayne mansion is almost empty. The only person other than Clark is Bruce, who has just entered the guest bedroom, which is now Clark's.

"Hello, Clark."

"Hey Bruce. How goes the crime fighting?"

"It's alright. Rachel came by today to visit me. She said that you saved her from two thugs who tried to rape her?"

Clark stops folding his newly dried clothes, and turns towards Bruce. Bruce smiles slightly, his hair still wet from his recent shower.

"Yeah... I almost forgot the feeling of saving someone. She reminds me of..." Clark trails off, and finishes folding his last flannel shirt, putting it on the pile of various other shirts.

"Of Alicia?"

"Yeah..." Clark says, starting to fold up his pants.

Bruce walks over, and puts his hand on Clark's right shoulder. Clark forces a smile, and continues to fold his pants.

"I know how you feel, Clark. I lost my parents when I was eight, and I couldn't stop that. When I went against Ra's Al Ghul and Dr. Crane, I relived those horrible memories. Memories that would turn a normal person insane. I have lost loved ones too, Clark. You shouldn't let that change who you are."

Clark smiles at Bruce, the first real smile he made for more than a year. Bruce smiles back, and walks over to a bookcase. He pulls back a book, and the bookcase swings open.

"Follow me, Clark." Bruce states, as he walks inside. Clark sets his pants down, and follows Bruces into the secret staircase. They descend farther and farther down, until they reach the system of caves underneath the mansion. Clark follows Bruce to a large cabinet full of gadgets. He opens it, and pulls out a black cape. He throws it at Clark, along with a pure black utility belt.

"These will help you in your fight against destiny. Use what you have wisely, Clark. These supplies are limited.

Clark looks at the black cape, and matching utility belt. He smiles slightly, an idea progressing through his mind. Bruce notices, and smiles with him.

"Do you have an idea to fix all this, Clark?"

"I think I might, but I'll have to borrow your car."

"The Porsche? I think I can do that."

"Not that car, Bruce. Your other one."

Bruce looks at Clark, and throws him a set of keys. Clark catches them in midair, and smiles.

"Bring it back in one piece, Clark."

"If I do this right, I won't have to bring it back."

Clark smiles, and speeds deeper into the caves. He stops in front of an infamous black military vehicle. It's front sits low to the ground, while the back sits on six enormous wheels. Coated in pure black paint, it sits still, waiting for the next move. He pushes the UNLOCK button, and the front door to the mobile fortress opens, allowing Clark to jump in.

VOICE RECOGNIZER ACTIVATED. PLEASE STATE NAME.

"Clark Kent."

ANALYZING… CLARK KENT VOICE RECOGNIZED. GOOD EVENING, MR. KENT.

"Good evening, yourself."

WHERE TO, MR. KENT?

"New York City."

ANY PLACE IN PARTICULAR?

"Dr. Virgil Swann's office."

The sounds of the engine starting up begin to fill Clark's ears, and the door to the outside world begins to open. Putting the mobile fortress into 1st gear, it speeds out of the caves and onto a deserted road. Clark has the car in complete control, as he switches to 2nd. The road begins to blur by as the car continues to speed over 100 mph. The darkness of early evening begins to settle in Gotham City, like a lightweight pillow. Clark continues to speed through Gotham, and he activates the nitrous boost, adding even more speed, he turns with ease, and soon exits the run down city. Traces of the Fear gas that Scarecrow and Ra's Al Ghul used in Arkham Asylum still haunts the air, most of it cleaned up by Earth's atmosphere, the rest by Bruce. Clark smiles again, his destination in hand.

_I wonder what Virgil has for me that could be of the most importance…_

Vivid flashes of the most recent dream Clark had of Alicia flies through his head. He is sitting in a black room, no light is seen for as far as Clark could see. The chair he sits in is also black, and a door opens about a hundred feet away from him. Brilliant white and blue light shine through, and a woman walks in. Her long, golden hair sits neatly off her shoulders, and she is wearing a light blue sundress with pink flowers dotted across it. She walks closer to Clark, and she smiles. It is Alicia, and she shines more radiant than ever before. Clark tries to stand, but lead chains are holding him. His strength seems to be gone, and he sits, his green eyes watching his lover. She continues to smile, and she lightly moves her hand down the side of Clark's face.

"Alicia…" Clark manages to say, exhaustion hitting his body.

She moves a frock of her hair away from her face, tucking it behind her ear, and kneels down in front of him.

"You are almost there, Clark. You must talk to Virgil. He has something for you."

"How… do you know?"

"Because I talk to him in his dreams too. I told him to make a machine, designed specifically for you, and he did. This machine will help you fix the problem, and then we can be together."

"Alicia… I miss you…" Clark says, looking down at the ground. Alicia moves her hands to his face, lifting his head up so she can look deep into his eyes. He smiles, and she moves in and kisses him.

The kiss they share makes Clark's soul melt. It felt as if Alicia were still alive, and he could feel the warmth and happiness from her run through his body. Alicia lets go of Clark, her hair moving in an unknown wind. Her piercing green eyes watch Clark, honesty and sincerity take form of tears in her eyes.

"I love you, Alicia and I will find a way to get back to you."

"Your already on your way, Clark. We will be together." She says with a smile. Alicia unlatches Clark's hands, and they embrace each other. Clark hugs her like there was no one else in the world, and she can feel the love he has for her. Alicia starts crying, but Clark holds her still.

"I almost...forgot what this felt like..." Clark states, trying to keep handle over his emotions.

"Me too."

They let go of their embrace, and Alicia still smiles at Clark. Her loving eyes make fresh, new tears, and Clark wipes them away, the softness of her skin makes him smile. She smiles back at him as she holds his hand to her face and starts kissing his palm. Alicia stands, and she begins walking towards the brilliantly white light from the door, and Clark follows her. Alicia turns towards Clark, and stops him.

"You cannot come with me, Clark. Not yet."

"Not yet?" He asks, more tears filling his eyes.

"No Clark. Go to Swann's place, he has your answers."

Alicia heads towards the door, and stops at the entrance, where Alex sits. She kneels down, and picks him up, making Alex smile with her careful embrace. Alex waves at Clark as they both walk into the doorway. It slams closed and the room fills with darkness again. Alex's voice fills the room.

"Don't worry Daddy. Everything will be okay."

Even through the darkness, Clark notices something laying on the floor next to him. He reaches down, and touches it. Soft, sort of furry, he picks it up, and moves it to his face. A light green, he moves it between his fingers. It is Alicia's green scarf, the last thing that reminds him of her. He moves it to his face, and the smell of Alicia's perfume fills his nose. The softness of the scarf reminds Clark of Alicia's skin, soft and natural.

Suddenly, the floor disappears, and Clark is thrown down into the darkest part of blackness, and he keeps falling. He continues to fall, until he jerks awake. Clark is sitting in the driver's seat of Bruce's prototype army vehicle. Realizing his surroundings, Clark wipes fresh tears off his face, and notices that the "Batmobile" is steering itself. He tries to turn the wheel, but it stays stuck. Not wanting to break it off, Clark lets go of the wheel and looks through the holographic windshield.

"What's going on?"

WE ARE HEADING TO YOUR DESTINATION, MR. KENT.

"Where?"

NEW YORK CITY. TO DR. VIRGIL SWANN'S OFFICE.

"How long have I been asleep?"

3 HOURS, MR. KENT.

"How long do we have left 'til we get to New York?"

ANOTHER 2 HOURS. I SUGGEST YOU GO BACK TO SLEEP.

"Yes.. sleep sounds good."

Clark watches as the Batmobile moves down the interstate, the speedometer over 100 mph. It passes car after car, its lights off, as to not be noticed. His hand rests on something soft and feathery, and Clark looks at the object. His eyes open in utter surprise and shock at the object sitting in the passenger seat, draped under Clark's hand. A green scarf, Alicia's, sits next to him, her name written on the tag. Lipstick appears in the middle of the scarf, right in front of Clark's eyes.

He picks it up, and smells the scarf, Alicia's perfume fills his lungs. Clutching the scarf, Clark closes his eyes and enters a dreamless sleep...


	9. Chapter 9: A Welcomed Visit With a Frien

**Chapter 9: A Welcomed Visit With a Friend**

_Clark feels the quivering in Alicia's body, her body starting to shake. He then saw it, Alicia's face turning from her beautiful smile to a sudden shock, the searing pain hitting her system, he smelled it, the burning smoke from the gun, and then he heard it. The laughter. The sickening sound of something evil, something who's plan was a success. Clark looks at Alicia's hands. They're quivering, and her blood veins expand, her own poisoned blood running through her system. _

_Alicia tries to hold down the blood that is moving up her throat, and Clark takes notice. Torrents of tears fall down Clark's cheeks and the whole world seems to stop. Throughout the pain, Alicia moves her hands on Clark's back, and they hold each other in an embrace._

_Clark continues to hold Alicia, and starts to speak. _

_"Please, Alicia. Please don't die. I love you. I love you with all my heart. Please don't leave me."_

_Through her coughing, the blood leaking out from the corner of her mouth, she manages to speak._

_"I...love...you too, Clark...We will...always be...with you..." Alicia states, before the blood starts trickling more out of her mouth. She starts to cough, and Clark holds her close. She holds him, her arms on his back once again, but this time, he can feel her arms go limp. Clark continues to hold her in his arms. _

_Her heart starts to slow down, until it stops, and then Clark hears the small beating of his baby's heart. He watches as it stops. He holds Alicia's body tightly, horribly sobbing as he does so._

_"NOOOOOO!" Clark screams, but no one is there to hear his pain and rage._

_"It should have been me, baby. It should've been me..."_

_As Clark sits, holding Alicia's limp body, more tears flow out of Clark's eyes. His arms start shaking from the shock that his only true love has been killed. As he holds Alicia's body, a bloody, purple hole shows from where she was shot. Her eyes are sunken, the same with Clark's. Her face has started to turn ghostly pale, and her golden blonde sways from his movement. Her lips have turned dark, and dead, as tears from Clark fall across her face. _

_The world around him is dark and dank. Alicia's body disappears from his arms, and Clark is left alone in his own darkness. His sobs are heard by no one, the echo of his sobs fill through what is Clark's mindBright light shines down from above Clark, showing his anguish and depression. The large pool of blood that once belonged to Alicia gradually increases in size, and now covers the floor. Clark continues to kneel in the blood, not noticing that he is gradually sinking into it. His pants start to seep it in, turning them from a faded blue to a deep red blackish color. His knees are now underneath the surface of the blood, but Clark doesn't care. He lets the blood take him in, and he starts sinking faster and faster. The blood now reaches Clark's chest, still warm from it's host but he can't feel it. Tears continue to fall, landing in the large pool of blood, separating it. Clark continues to sink in the blood, his body becoming numb as it slowly rises to his mouth. As it passes up his nose, one last tear escapes his left eye as he is swallowed up by Alicia's blood. Two bubbles hit the surface, popping upon impact. Blood splatters all over the place, and laughter fills the air. A familiar voice, old, crackling, maniacal laughter from a deranged old man, the Satan of Metropolis fills the emptiness of Clark's mind. Ths sound of the gun, the weapon used to take Clark's soul mate away from him, fills the emptiness, and Lionel laughs at his triumph over Clark. _

Clark jerks awake again, as the early morning sun reaches in through the dark tinted windows. He is clutching Alicia's green scarf tightly, and dried tear stains are shown under his eyes. The familiar buildings of New York City surround Clark. The Batmobile rockets through the streets of New York City, cars driving off onto the curb as it slows to a stop in front of Dr. Swann's office.

DESTINATION RECEIVED, MR. KENT. WELCOME TO DR. VIRGIL SWANN'S OFFICE.

Clark opens the door, and jumps out, landing on the pavement. His new black cape flails in the wind, and his utility belt shines in the sunlight. He flips his hood on, hiding his face, and he walks up the stairs to the front door. He looks at the buzzer, and reaches out, his hand shaking from what he might find. He presses the button, the loud buzzer behind the door rings loudly.

"Hello, Kal-El. It has been a very long time. Please, come in." Says the familiar voice of Dr. Swann from the speaker.

Clark opens the door, and walks inside, closing it behind him. The place looks exactly like it was two years ago, when Clark and Alicia came here to hide out from Lionel's men. No one is in the room, and Clark starts to walk up the long set of stairs, and enters the room where he and Alicia stayed in. The bed sits exactly where it was before, the place where they made their baby. Memories flood over Clark, what Alicia looked like, in all her glory. How her eyes shined silver for a split second, letting Clark know that she had climaxed along with him. He closes the door quietly, and turns his head when he hears the familiar sound of a electric wheelchair at the foot of the stairs. Slowly, Clark walks down the stairs, and sees Virgil at the foot of the stairs, looking content.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it, Kal-El?"

"Yes, it has. I'm sorry I never contacted you, but I was... in a rut."

"If killing innocent people and fighting yourself halfway across the world means you were in a rut, than I dare say you deserve some time to yourself. Come, lets have breakfast."

Clark walks alongside Virgil, staying at the same speed as Virgil. They enter the dining room, the familiar spot where Alicia sat next to him before. Clark sits where he sat before, and Virgil goes around the other side of the table. A door opens to Clark's left, and Dr. Crosby walks in. She has aged considerably, and notices Clark, his face hidden behind the hood.

"Hello, Kal-El. Please set back your hood at the table."

Clark pulls back his hood slowly, revealing a deeply depressed, sleep stricken young man. His once blue eyes are now laced with red blood veins, a sign that if he got any sleep, his dreams were terrible. Dried tear stains sit underneath his eyes, and his hair is a mess, a matted, knotted mass of black curls. Waiters enter and bring out scrambled eggs and hash browns, along with milk and apple juice. Clark reaches for the eggs, and Dr. Crosby catches notice of a kryptonian tattoo on is left arm.

"How did you manage to make a tattoo on the impregnable skin of yours, Kal-El?"

Clark looks at Dr. Crosby, and smiles slightly.

"I didn't. One morning I woke up, and it was on my arm. It's a sign."

"A sign? From what?"Crosby asks.

"Not from what. From WHO."

"Well, who was it from?" She asks.

"Alicia Baker." Virgil states.

Crosby looks over at Virgil, and Clark looks back at the eggs he has taken.

"Am I right?" Virgil asks, his face content as always.

Clark nods, and pulls out the green scarf that he had stuffed in his back pocket.

"I got this from my last dream. It appeared in the car, along with the lip smear. It appeared out of nowhere. She still loves me. I can tell. She told me that she was in your dreams too, Dr. Swann. Is it true?"

"Yes Kal-el. It is very true. A month after she... died, I started getting the dreams. She told me that I had to create a machine that could help you. A machine designed just for you. After I woke up, I started working on it. I was making designs for the machine for many months, and I put hundreds of scientists to work on making a prototype. Finally, after a year of countless failures, we built the prototype. Dr. Crosby, if you will, please give Kal-El the box."

Dr. Crosby walks over to a cupboard, taking out a key, she unlocks the cupboard, and pulls out a metal box. She picks it up, and gives it to Clark. Clark opens it, and inside is a gold watch with a matching key chain. Clark opens the watch, and a digital clock sits inside.

"A watch? What am I supposed to do with a watch?"

"It's not a watch, Kal-el. What you are looking at is the machine that will help save Earth."

"How is this going to help me save earth?"

"Because Kal-el. That is a prototype time machine."

Clark stares open mouthed and wide eyed at Virgil, and looks back at the pocket watch.

_Could this really be a time machine? If it is, then I know now what Alicia was talking about..._

He flicks it closed, and looks back at Virgil.

"How do I activate it?"

"Just press the button below the digital clock, and speak what date you want to go to. It is a prototype, so there might be some glitches."

Clark watches Dr Swann.

"What do you mean, glitches?"

"Well, I've set in the main time periods that set this off, but it will send you do these different times infinitely, until you fix the problem."

"So, I'm gonna be stuck in these repeats of the worst moments in my life? Is there no way to fix this?"

"If you do get to the right moment, than you can fix everything. Time, Kal-El causes ripples, and the bigger splash you make, the bigger the ripple. Just find the right moment, and you can fix it all in one move." Virgil states, and looks over at Dr. Crosby.

Dr. Crosby walks back over to the cupboard, and pulls out a gun. She checks the cartridge, and sets it on the table, and slides it to Clark. He picks it up, and hides it between his waist and his utility belt.

"We pray that you fix all this, Kal-El. Make sure that it's the right moment and at the right place. Sometimes the smallest thing can lead the biggest impact."

Clark stand up, contentment on his face. He puts his hood back on. Clark gulps, and pulls out the watch. Flipping it open, he presses the small red dot, and moves it to his mouth.

"Thursday, May 25, 2005" Clark says, as the watch glows to life. It glows blue, and the world around him starts to ripple, like liquid water. Time itself seems to rip apart as the scene behind him explodes into a million different pieces. In an instant, the scene comes back together, except that he is in a cemetery. The rain pounds down on him, and he begins to ascend a large hill. He suddenly remembers where he is at. The Smallville Cemetery. Sure enough, he is standing in front of Alicia's grave, her angel headstone seeming to pray in midair. Clark picks up the note that his past-self left, and reads it. He smiles slightly, and picks up a rose.

"Indeed you will, Clark. Indeed you will."

Clark walks back down the hill, his robes and cape moving in the slight wind. He exits the graveyard, and heads towards Smallville, his destination in hand.


	10. Chapter 10: Old Memories Relived

Upon his exit from Smallville Cemetery, Clark watches Lois's car drive away. The rain continues to pound on his robes, but he doesn't care. He continues to walk towards Smallville, looking behind him, watching the angel headstone. He speeds away towards Smallville, the world becomes a blur. Before he knows it, Clark ends up at Chloe's house, the lights on in the living room. Clark quietly walks up the porch steps, and stands in front of the door. He rings the doorbell, and lowers his head, so no one will see his face. He hears footsteps closing in on the door. And he sets his arms to the sides of his body. The door opens, and Lois Lane looks him over.

"Who are you?" Lois asks the weird person.

Clark stands, silent in his attempts to make conversation. He smiles slightly, unnoticed by Lois.

"I need to talk to Chloe Sullivan." Clark says, his hood moving every time he speaks.

"I'm sorry, she's not here. You'll have to come back later."

Clark looks beyond Lois, and activates his X-Ray vision. Chloe's skeleton is seen sitting on her couch. She is holding a box of tissues, and he sees her wiping away her tears. Clark looks back at Lois.

"You're lying, Lois. I can see her from where I stand."

She looks the same way, but then back at the man.

"That's impossible. There's a wall between here and the living room."

"Yes? What is your point?"

"But you can't see through walls..."

"Can't I? I think I just did, unless I'm mistaken, but that's very low. .003 chance of that happening, to be exact. Now, may I speak with Chloe Sullivan?" Clark asks again, his voice rising.

Lois moves out of the way, Clark walks inside. His robes, cape and his hood repel the rain that has fallen on him, and he makes his way through the kitchen and dining room, towards the living room. His utility shines in the lights. As he enters the living room, Chloe looks up at the impending stranger, her eyes wide in suspicion and surprise.

"Chloe Sullivan? I almost didn't recognize you." Clark states flatly.

"Do I know you?" Chloe asks.

"I think you do...I am looking for a Mr. Clark Kent. It is very urgent that I find him."

"He's not here... Could I help you with anything?"

"I'm not sure... I haven't been here in a long time..." Clark replies.

"Well, you could start by telling me your name..."

"I think if I did that, you'd freak out even more than you have today."

"Well, I've seen some pretty weird things before, try me."

The man pulls back his hood, the black curls in hair move in his movement. His green eyes pierce Chloe's soul, but with the green is a little red mixed in... a familiar face stands in front of Chloe...but is too shocked for words. Her eyes widen in surprise as the man continues watching her, Lois in the background just as shocked as Chloe. The man looks so familiar, but is a couple of years older than the person she is think of.

"Yes Chloe...I am Clark Kent."

IChloe's POV

What the hell is going on? This guy says he's Clark, and, granted, he looks just like him, except he has grown a few more inches, if that was even possible. His eyes are what's different about him. Green and red, blood shot from what seems like he hasn't slept well in weeks, which doesn't make sense since I saw him today, and he looked rested. Tear stains sit underneath his eyes, and his hair is a mess. Not to mention the black robes, the cape, and the utility belt. A green scarf sticks out from one of his pockets, and it looks so familiar to me... Oh, it belonged to Alicia. She left it in the Torch office before she met Clark... But I put that in the cabinet. And it wasn't broken into when Clark burnt that message into the wall. Oh... That message... that was so terrible of him to do... I guess I deserved it.../I

I stand up, and walk over to the stranger calling himself Clark.

"How can you be Clark? I just saw you today, and you looked much younger."

"If I told you, you'd freak out even more." The stranger states, slightly frowning.

"Well, I'm already pretty freaked out, so you might as well tell me."

The stranger stays silent, until he looks into my eyes. He smiles slightly, and reaches into his pocket. He pulls out a gold watch, and flips it open.

"I am a different Clark Kent. From the future."

"From the future?" I ask, quite skeptical, smiling at the stranger.

"How else can I explain that I'm older than the Clark you know?"

Lois stares, completely shocked from what she heard. I watch Clark intently.

"If your from the future, like you say you are, why have you come back? To the past?" I ask, keenly interested in his answer.

Clark pulls out a picture of himself and Alicia, and the green scarf. He tosses the scarf at me, and I catch it.

"Because I found out that I was right."

"Right about what?" Lois asks.

Clark looks at Lois, and then at me again.

"That Alicia wasn't supposed to die. There was some sort of break in the time-space continuum. Alicia was not supposed to die, exactly like I thought."

"How do you know this, Clark?"

"Please, Chloe. Don't call me Clark. Call me Kal. It's better that way."

"Fine, Kal. What makes you think Alicia wasn't supposed to die?"

"She told me. In my dreams."

"She told you? In your dreams? Kal, She's dead."

IWhat the hell is he thinking? He knows Alicia is dead... why can't he see what's in front of him? I love Clark, and he doesn't even notice./I

"I know she's dead, but I think she can enter my dreams, and I even saw my baby. She was holding him."

Lois and I watch Kal extremely shocked.

"How is that possible?"

Kal sits down on the couch, and holds his head in his hands, trying to hold back his tears, but is losing the war.

"I don't know... but I saw her, and I saw my son... and he looked like the both of us... he had her eyes, and a mixture of our hair..." Kal says, starting to cry after he says this.

His tears run deep, they slide off his hands, and lang on his baggy black pants. I walk over to Kal, and kneel in front of him. I try to wipe away my tears, and I steady my voice.

"Kal... that's impossible. She's dead, and your child is dead. You have to accept that. The world is something you can't change."

Kal lifts his head, and watches me.

"I can change it, and I'll prove it to you."

"How?" I ask.

"Because right now, I know where your Clark is."

"Where is Clark?"

Kal smiles, and stands up, lifting me to my feet.

"He's at the Kawatchee caves, making a deal where he won't get his part of the bargain."

"The Kawatchee Caves? A deal? What are you talking about, Kal?"

Kal watches me, and sighs. He shakes his head and walks over to a window, looking out on the never ending cornfields.

"You still haven't figured it out yet, have you? Why your Clark, why I, used to be interested in those caves... don't you get it?"

"Get what?" Lois asks, surprising me that she was still here.

"Those cave paintings... the weird symbols, why no one has ever figured out what they say... They were wrong... One person could read those symbols, Chloe and do you know who that person is, Chloe?"

I slightly shake my head, and mumble, "No."

I(Now is Kal's POV once again)/I

"That person is Clark. But now he isn't the only one. I can read them too, because I am Clark. Do you want to know why Clark and I can read those symbols when no one else can?"

Chloe watches Kal, and even though he has his back turned to her, he knows she's keenly interested.

"Why?" She asks, afraid to know the answer behind all of Clark's and Kal's secrets.

"Because Clark and I are... aliens."

Chloe smiled at Kal, and then started to laugh, followed by Lois. Kal turns his head slightly, and then looks back at the farm outside. The evening air is thick with humidity, and Kal smiles slightly.

"You're an alien? Kal, Clark may be weird at times, but that doesn't mean you're an alien." Chloe says.

A short silence fills the air before Kal speaks.

"Chloe, do remember when Lana found that newspaper article of her great aunt being murdered and that drawing of the man who looked almost exactly like me, but he had a metallic necklace?"

Lois looks at Chloe, confused about what he's saying.

"Yeah, I remember, why did you ask me that?"

"Well, you were right. That was my father. He wasn't a hitchhiker. He was an alien from a planet called Krypton. He was starting out a life for me here, before I was born. Before he left, he downloaded all the information he gathered into that little, octagonal keyhole in the Kawatchee caves. He went back to Krypton, and built a ship for me, and sent me away before Krypton exploded. He also downloaded a part of his soul into the caves, making it possible to screw up my life even more."

Chloe and Lois stare at Kal, dumfounded about what he said.

"What do you mean, screw your life up even more?"

"Well, right now as I speak, my past self is at the Kawatchee caves. He thought up of an idea that if he fulfills Jor-el's idea of his destiny, Jor-el would bring back Alicia. Unfortunately, this plan doesn't work, and the consequences are fatal."

"Fatal to you?" Chloe asks.

"No, fatal to you, Chloe. Along with Lana and hundreds of innocent people."

Lois watches Kal, astonished by what he said. Chloe grabs Kal, and pulls him towards the door.

"Come on Kal. If what you said is true, then we have to save Clark!"

Kal follows Chloe, and he picks her up.

"It will be faster for us if I go by foot."

Kal and Chloe shoot off towards the Kawatchee caves, trying to save Clark from his father, and himself.


	11. Chapter 11: Reliving Many Mistakes

**Chapter 11: Reliving the First of Many Mistakes**

The speed that Clark ran is much faster than he once could run. Instead of a few seconds to get to the caves, it took only one second.

_My powers are increasing..._ Kal thinks.

They stop at the entrance of the caves, white light shining in their eyes. Calmly, Kal walks inside, along with Chloe who is squinting in the light. When they walk inside, the light dims, and finally disappears. The paintings continue to glow, but the light from the wall is gone.

WHO DARES ENTERS THE SACRED CAVES OF KNOWLEDGE!

The monotone voice of Jor-El echoes throughout the caves, shocking Chloe enough to have her fall backwards. Kal stares at the wall and smiles slightly.

"I do. Your son, Kal-El."

QUITE IMPOSSIBLE. MY SON IS INSIDE, WITH ME. WHO ARE YOU!

"Time travel is not impossible, Jor-El. I thought you of all people would know that."

WHAT DO YOU WANT?

"I want you to release Clark. Right now."

Jor-El laughs at this, this feeble attempt to bring him back.

DON'T YOU WANT ALICIA BACK, KAL-EL?

"You weren't planning on bringing her back, you were tricking me into doing your bidding."

INDEED I WAS, KAL-EL, BUT IT WAS WORTH A TRY.

"You bastard. You tricked me, and it caused my friend's deaths. It was your fault."

NO, KAL-EL, IT WAS YOUR OWN. YOU TOOK THE CHANCE OF BARGAINING WITH ME, AND YOU WOULDN'T PUT UP YOUR PART OF THE BARGAIN. YOU WERE NOT SUPPOSED TO USE THE VOID ELEMENT, BUT YOU DID, AND THAT WAS YOUR DOWNFALL.

Kal runs at the wall, and starts to pound against it with his fists. Every punch seems to give off more power, and soon, the wall starts to crack. Jor-El realizes this, and ignites a red beam at Kal's chest, blasting him away from the wall, and slamming him against another wall, right next to Chloe. The beam continues to pass through Kal, and the pain is intense. His robes start to rip away from the intense heat and force, and the watch falls out from the pocket, colliding with the red beam. The watch starts to glow bright red and gold, then explodes, making the air around Kal and Chloe ripple like water. Chloe grabs Kal's hand, and suddenly, the cave melts away, and they both fall into a red and black tunnel. They continue to fall endlessly, as the very fabric of time itself rips apart. Kal and Chloe feel no pain, they can't feel their own bodies, all that encompasses them is cold and darkness. They continue to fall, increasing in speed. Chloe holds onto Kal's hand for dear life, while Kal holds Alicia's green scarf, and their photo in his other hand. They increase in speed, and right before Kal blacks out, he sees Alicia, white light shining all around her. Little does he know, Chloe sees her too, shocked and amazed that Kal was telling the truth. The last image Kal sees is Alicia's face, her eyes tearing up, afraid and worried about what will happen to her lover. Blackness fills Kal's mind as he blacks out.

Chloe watches in horror as Kal blacks out, and looks at the destination that they are heading towards. The end of the tunnel is full of black light, and she faints from how far away it is.

Both Kal and Chloe continue to fall through the time rip known as Hell to them both, until they fall onto cold, damp grass. They lay on their backs, Kal's ripped and burned robes lie in tatters on him, his head bleeding slightly.

Chloe is bleeding slightly from her mouth and opens her eyes groggily. Her eyes try to focus on her surroundings. The first thing she noticed was Kal, who was still blacked out. The second thing she noticed was that they weren't in the Kawatchee caves anymore. They were in a park, a park surrounded by very tall buildings, reaching far into the sky. It is mid-morning, and She crawls over to Kal, and tries to wake him up.

"Kal, wake up... Wake up, Kal." Chloe says, shaking him.

Her shaking does nothing to Kal, and his body sits still. She reaches for his wrist, checking his pulse.

_It's weak. Come on, Kal. Pull through. I know you can do it._

**Kal's Dream Sequence #1**

Kal opens his eyes, and looks around. He's on his back, but Chloe is not with him. Kal has to squint, because the sun is shining brightly in the sky. His back is in pain, and he struggles to sit up. With all his strength, he is able to sit up, and begins to examine his surroundings. All around him is a gigantic garden. A place of serenity. Kal slowly makes his way to his feet, and is surprised that the pain in his back is leaving. He starts to walk slowly, and notices many different types of trees, from beach palms to pine trees, living in harmony. A moderate wind lightly blows through the trees, not to warm, and not too cold. Clark looks at where he was laying at, his body impression in the grass starts to disappear. The grass itself straightens itself out, and soon, the impression is gone.

Kal looks around once again, and walks through the grass, till he gets to a small path made up of blocks of limestone and granite. The path intertwines through the extremely large garden, and he begins to slowly walk down it. Flower beds cover the garden, day lilies, black eyed susans, and several different types of roses. A bush to his left is a mixture of pink and white roses, others are red, even orange and purple. Kal stares in wonder as he sees a small bush of strange blue flowers, covered in thorns. They look perfectly even, like someone just trimmed them. Kal continues to walk down the lone path, when something catches his eye. A purple flower, sitting alone in it's own bush. A piece of paper is attached to the bush, and Kal kneels down picking up the paper.

**PICK ME** is written on the piece of paper, and Kal looks around, making sure this isn't a trick. No other sign of human life is near him, and Kal picks the beautiful purple flower. He continues walking, and after about an hour of walking, he sees a bench up ahead of him. A person is sitting on one side of it.

Kal continues to walk forward, and he notices that the person on the bench is a young woman, the same age as Kal. She is wearing a light seafoam blue sundress, but a large straw hat hides her face. She is reading a book, keenly interested in it. As Kal continues to walk closer, he notices a pile of gardener's tools sitting next to the bench. Kal stands in front of the woman, her face still hidden behind the hat. She directs her left index finger next to her, and Kal sits where she points.

The woman carefully marks her page, and closes the book, setting it next to the tools. She sighs in deeply, and turns her head towards Kal. She takes off her sun hat, and Clark stares, dumbfounded at the person in front of him.

"Alicia? How can this be? All the stuff here feels... well... real."

"Did you pick the flower?" She asks, and Kal slowly gives it to Alicia, she takes it, softly caressing Kal's hand while doing so. This makes Kal's heart melt from happiness and love.

Alicia smiles at the flower, holding it delicately, as to not cut her fingers on the thorns.

"This place, it feels so real to you because this is Heaven, Clark."

"Heaven? So I'm dead?"

Alicia looks back at Kal, and smiles a little.

"No, your not dead. Your close to it. This is our version of heaven, both me, and Alex."

"Where's Alex?"

"Oh, he's playing with Julian in another version of heaven right now. Julian's mother is watching over them, so that I could spend some time with you, Clark."

"Julian? As in Lex's brother who died when he was an infant?"

"Yes, Clark. But, we need to talk."

"About what, Alicia?"

"Clark, you did something... very bad." Alicia states, looking out into the garden.

Kal looks hurt at Alicia, but she doesn't look back at him. She continues holding the flower, and touches the petals delicately.

"What did I do?"

Alicia sighs, and picks up the book again. She opens it to the place where she marked her last page, and hands the book over. Instead of words written on the page, instead there are pictures, but they are moving, the last things that happened to Kal. He is laying against the wall, Jor-El's red beam colliding with the watch.

"The machine was not supposed to be destroyed, Clark. You were not supposed to face Jor-El yet. You changed the time stream, and it launched you through time. Now you will be thrown through time unpredictably. That was a very stupid move Clark, to go against your biological father." Alicia says, sighing again.

Kal looks down at the ground, his hands sit in his lap. Alicia's hand sits on his, and Kal holds it carefully. She smiles slightly, and holds onto Kal's hand tightly.

The sun continues to shine, and the garden reaches out to the horizon.

"So Alicia, why a garden?"

She smiles, and looks out to the garden, examining all of it's beauty.

"I used to help my mom in her garden when I was little. I'd help her plant roses, and daffodils. That was before I gained my ability. Before she stopped helping me in her garden. So I began doing it myself. Alex loves it here. Sometimes he brings over Julian, and they play hide and seek throughout the garden." Alicia states, lying her head on Kal's shoulder.

Kal holds Alicia, and his love for her soars to new heights.

"Clark, why did you tell Chloe about your origins? About Jor-El? Do you like her?"

"I decided to tell Chloe, because I thought I would need help to fix this problem. She wanted to know the truth, so I told her. I only have feelings for you, Alicia. You should know that. I know Chloe likes my past self, but I ignored her feelings."

"I know I should know that, but I was just making sure. How can she help?"

"Well, I figured that she printed that article, she might as well see the error of her ways."

Alicia moves her face over to Kal and they kiss, the warmth and happiness runs through Kal, and his soul melts from the love he has for her. Her kiss is light, as if she isn't even there. Kal opens his eyes, and Alicia is gone. He looks around frantically, and sees her, on the top of a hill, under an oak tree.

_Come on, Clark. You gotta be fast here. Come and get me. _

He hears her light laughter, and runs for her, a smile on his face. Just as he gets to the oak, the ground fall out from underneath him, and he falls, continuing to fall, until blackness overcomes him.

_I'm sorry, Clark. You have to fix the time stream your own way now. I can't help you anymore. I love you, Clark..._


	12. Chapter 12: Unhealed Scars

**Chapter 12: Unhealed Scars**

Kal wakes up, lying on the ground, Chloe watching him. Her eyes are filled with relief, but there is still fear behind the curtains of her emotions. Kal sits up, trying to remember what happened.

_Jor-El's beam... the watch exploded... hurled through Time..._

"Kal, what happened? Where are we?"

Kal stumbles to his feet, and looks around at the city. Metropolis, but it looks slightly different. There seem to be less buildings, although it is still quite large, the LuthorCorp build is not near them, like it should be.

"Not where, Chloe. WHEN. We have been hurled through Time, and now we must the moment that this all started. Once I fix the moment, the Time Stream should fix itself."

Kal starts to walk through the park, and Chloe follows. Only a couple of other people are in the park, and they don't notice Kal or Chloe. The people are wearing different clothing than before, and Kal rips off the door to a newspaper machine _(damn, I don't know what they're called)_ and picks up a newspaper.

"Oh great. We're further back in time than I thought. Here Chloe."

Kal throws the paper at Chloe, and she reads the date of the paper. Her eyes bulge at the date, and her bottom lip trembles.

"This is impossible. This... it can't be true..."

Kal looks back at Chloe, his eyes full of tears. His face makes an expression of pain and sorrow, and Chloe follows Kal. She throws the paper on the ground, and the date says: **Friday, April 24, 1987. **Chloe follows Kal as they make their way across the park. As Kal walks, Chloe notices his Robes are in tatters, but his black cape is completely unharmed.

"Where are we going?" Chloe asks.

"Smallville. I have to see something. But first, we need to go to the historical museum."

"Why the historical museum?"

Kal stops, and looks at Chloe.

"That's the only place I know to get clothing like this." He says, holding up the tatters of his robes.

"What?"

Kal walks over to Chloe, and easily picks her up. He super speeds across Metropolis, and they stop in front of the Metropolis Historical Museum. Kal walks over to the door, and easily breaks opens it. They walk inside, and Kal walks towards a guillotine. A woman has her head in the holder, and the blade sits at the top. The executioner, a dummy dressed up in a black robe w/ a red stripe outlining around the main parts of the robe holds the rope. Kal super speeds, Kal takes off his old tattered robes, and puts on the dummy's robes. He attaches the black cape, and his utility belt. He holds the green scarf in his left hand, and the picture of him and Alicia. He carefully folds up the picture, putting it in one of the small containers in his belt. He pushes the scarf in between himself and the belt. He pulls up the hood, and Chloe follows him as he exits the museum.

"Ahh... Much better."

He picks up Chloe, and they super speed off towards Smallville. Miles turn to seconds as Kal and Chloe end up in Smallville. Everything is calm and quiet. Several people walk the streets, and Kal looks around. A red farm truck is parked in front of the flower shop, and two people get out of it, a man and a woman. Kal and Chloe immediately recognize the couple. It is Jonathan and Martha Kent, yet they look much younger. They walk into the flower shop, and an intense ringing sound fills Kal's ears. Kal looks up at the sky, and horror fills his eyes. Hundreds of meteors reign down upon Smallville. Jonathon and Martha watch in horror as a meteor impacts with Lana Lang's parents, exploding their car, and ultimately killing them. Jonathon and Martha run to their truck, and drive off, as more meteors impact in the streets. Kal and Chloe speed off, following Jonathan and Martha. Kal and Chloe stop as a meteor slams into the ground in front of their truck, overturning it. Kal and Chloe walk up slowly and watch as Jonathon and Martha escape the truck, and stare in amazement as they see a little boy, naked and watching them, a smile on his face. Chloe stares in amazement at what sits behind the little boy, a long, silver craft. She looks from the craft, to the little boy, and then at Kal. Kal watches the scene, and then picks up Chloe again, speeding off towards another destination, as more meteors impact around them.

Both Kal and Chloe appear at a farmhouse, and Kal notices that nobody is home. He hears the squeaking of rusty metal, and they both walk to the other side of the house. A little girl, no more than four, is swinging slightly on a swing that is connected to an old oak tree. She is wearing a white dress, and she has long blonde hair. Chloe begins to walk up to her, but Kal outstretches his arm.

"Let me talk to her." He states, and Chloe nods her head. Kal walks ahead of Chloe. Kal pulls down his hood, and kneels down in front of the little girl. She looks up at Kal and smiles.

"Hello." The little girl says, her voice quiet and soft spoken.

"Hello." Kal says back. He smiles at her.

"My name's Alicia Baker. What's your name?" She asks, smiling at Kal.

"My name's Kal. Where are your mommy and daddy at?"

Alicia looks back down at the ground, and then looks back at Kal.

"They are both at work."

"They left you here all alone?"

Alicia nods, and looks at Kal's clothing.

"Why are you wearing that robe?" She asks, keenly interested.

Before he can answer, Kal hears a screeching sound fill his ears. He looks behind him and sees a meteor head straight towards him and the young Alicia. Kal braces for impact as the meteor strikes his back, protecting Alicia from the impending danger. The meteorite explodes into a hundred different pieces, and Kal feels the pain of the collision. He looks around and sees broken chunks of kryptonite all around him. He falls face first into the ground, and Chloe runs over to him. Kal withers in pain as the deadly radiation seeps into his body. Alicia, meanwhile, is watching her hands as disappear and reappear at will. She then teleports away, her eyes wide in fear.

"What's wrong, Kal?"

"It's the meteor rock, Chloe. Get it away from me... It'll kill me if I... stay near it." Kal says, straining over every word. Chloe nods, and runs to Alicia's garden shed. She comes back with a shovel, and starts scooping up the super hot green meteor rocks, throwing them far enough away to let Kal gather his strength. Scoop after scoop, Chloe continues the feverish work, until the meteor rocks sit in a pile away from Kal. After Kal gains enough strength to stand up, he moves away from the meteor rocks.

"Thank God that's over with." Kal states, and turns back to Chloe, who is staring at Kal. She smiles intriguely at Kal.

"So... the biggest secret of 'Clark Kent' is that you're an alien."

Kal turns back, and starts to walk away when Chloe grabs his arm. He stops, and looks back at Chloe.

"Is that why you loved Alicia so much? Because her DNA was almost like yours?"

"It's not just that Chloe. I loved her, because she loved me. Don't you see? Before I met Alicia, I couldn't be a father, I could never be given that chance, to raise a child that was mine, that had my blood running through their veins. But, when I met Alicia, I knew she was different, and when I found out that she had the ability to carry my child, I knew I was supposed to be with her. When she died, I felt like I died. I should've stopped it. I knew I should've, but I didn't and it caused the lives of two people. Two innocent people."

Kal grabs Chloe's hand, when they both start an outward ripple, a deep red and purple shine covers both of them, and they disappear in thin air.


	13. Chapter 13: Essance of Time Pt1

**Chapter 13: Essence of Time Part 1**

Chloe and Kal reappear and the effect of the time shot ripples away into nothingness. Kal moves his arm away from Chloe's grasp and he pulls his hood back up, the evening sun temporarily shining in his eyes. They begin investigating their surroundings, and immediately Kal senses that he has been here before.

"Any idea where, or when we are in the time stream, Kal?"

Kal X-rays the surroundings around him, and notices that about a mile away is another person, but this person is running faster than Kal has ever seen, except for himself. The person runs towards the caves, and the sound of a familiar car fills his ears.

"Pete." Kal states, but Chloe looks surprised.

"What? Pete? What does Pete have to do with this?"

"I know where we are, Chloe. And most importantly, I know when we are. We are still in Smallville, and... this is the day that I screwed everything up. Because of this action, I caused my mother's loss of her baby. I must stop this." Kal states, running away, and leaving Chloe to herself in the empty cornfield.

Kal runs faster and faster, past his past self, and straight into the caves. He stops behind the infamous Lionel Luthor, and watches as his scientists examine the cave walls. Several of the scientists are joining in a group in front of the octagonal disc wall, and Kal watches, and is amazed that Lionel hasn't heard a sound from Kal.

Lionel walks over to a woman on a computer

"How much longer now?" He asks impatiently.

"Another ten minutes, Mr. Luthor"

"Another ten minutes." Lionel states, mumbling under his own breath.

Kal hides between a rock pillar, and watches as Pete enters. Kal super speeds over to another laptop, and sees a familiar lead container. Still in speed mode, he checks the container, and a familiar green glow escapes the metal. Kal slips the metal container into one of the containers in his utility belt, and speeds past Pete. He didn't even see another, identical container holding the mysterious Kryptonite octagonal key that sits in Lionel's hand.

As Kal leaves, he speeds past Clark, who is waiting patiently for Pete to give him the sign to enter in super speed inside.

The machine aimed at the octagonal groove in the cave is humming and moving as if taking measurements. The cave is filled with workers and Lionel supervises, holding the metal key box.

"Hey, Luthor! I got something to say to you!" Pete screams, filling the caves with his voice.

Lionel puts the metal box down on a nearby metal stand.

"Security, get him out of here." Lionel says calmly.

Two men try to grab Pete, but he refuses for them from touching him.

"Don't put your hands on me! Get off me! If these guys don't let me go I'm gonna lay a lawsuit on you so fast it's gonna make your head spin."

"All right, all right, I'll talk him. Do I know you?" Lionel asks.

"Name's Pete Ross."

"Ross, Ross, Ross..." Lionel says, pretending to try remember Pete's name.

"As in Ross Creamed Corn! You stole my family's business."

"Yes. I overpaid for that ramshackle old factory."

"Nobody in this town likes you!" Pete screams, grabbing Lionel by his jacket.

The two guards pull Pete back.

"Don't touch me. You know you hate him!"

"I know that, but I value their hatred. I find it very useful. You see, people are always at their weakest when they're angry. Ask you father."

Pete looks over Lionel's shoulder and sees Clark super speed in and out of the room, taking the key box with him. He moves so fast, we see little more than a blur. No one else notices. Pete is obviously relieved.

"I'll do that." Pete states, calming down.

"Get him out." Lionel states to his two goons.

They start to grab Pete, but he pulls out of their grip and leaves on his own. Lionel walks to the stand and sees that the box is gone.

"No...no...NOOO! You- Search him. Search him right now." Lionel screams at the guards.

The men start to search Pete.

"Search me? What are you doing?"

"Where is it?" Lionel asks, furious.

"Where's what?" Pete asks.

Lionel raises his hand as if to strike Pete, but stops himself.

"Careful, Mr. Luthor. You wouldn't want to look weak."

Lionel shakes his head at Pete angrily.

Kal speeds back to Chloe, who is sitting on the ground. Chloe looks up, and Kal smiles slightly at Chloe. He sits down next to her, and he watches the sky near his farmhouse. A feeling of deja-vu hits his system, and it shakes him to his very core.

"Oh no." Kal says, and Chloe looks at him warily. Even though Kal is wearing his hood, she senses his fear, and soon, her thoughts have become a reality. The sound of a farm truck's engine fills their ears, and a large explosion rumbles the ground. A large blue and white light explodes from the Kent farm, the sign that the cellar has exploded, the ship destroyed. Kal looks in horror at what happened.

"I thought...I thought I stopped it... how could I fail?"

Kal stands back up, along with Chloe. A familiar red and black ripple surrounds Kal and Chloe, and the scenery rips apart in front of them. At this point, Kal would be frightened, but now, he has grown weary of these changes. All he wants is to save Alicia, but a feeling fills him, and he hates it. The feeling that maybe he won't be able to save Alicia. They have to appear at the exact moment when all of this started, and the odds of this happening are almost non-existent. This feeling fills him with deep regret and sorrow. He looks up, and notices that they are now in the middle of Smallville, but something has happened. The town is deserted and the buildings are destroyed. Red clouds fill the sky, and the ground is grassless and black. Bones and skeletons cover the ground, and Chloe looks on in horror at their surroundings. She starts to cough, and Kal opens up one of his small containers in his utility belt. He pulls out a folded gas mask, and hands it to her. She puts it on, and begins to inhale and exhale normally.

"What happened here?" She asks.

"I don't know... I think we're in the future."

Chloe walks ahead of Kal, and picks up a newspaper, charred and burned in several places. She stares, shocked at the front page. She gives it to Kal, who reads the headline.

**Lex Luthor Leads us to Holocaust**

_After miraculously waking from a two year coma, Alexander Luthor ran for President of 2007. Upon winning the presidential race, Mr. Luthor began work with the United State's military defense systems. Thinking that the world was against him, Lex launched off hundreds of skudd missiles and nuclear warheads all over the world. Billions of deaths occurred, and it became the Apocalypse. God have mercy on our pitiful souls. _

Kal drops the newspaper, and it moves slightly in the wind. He looks around, and sees that no one is alive, except him and Chloe. For as far as he can see, the world is dead, and he begins his walk towards what used to be his home. Chloe follows after him, and Kal notices the sun, bright red. He tries to super run, but he can't. He walks over to a car, and sits in the driver's seat. Both doors are gone, ripped off their hinges. Kal searches for keys, and finds a set. He starts up the car, and they head toward the farmhouse.

The trip is long and bumpy, the pavement cracked, bumpy, and partly melted. The drive is also quiet. Neither Kal nor Chloe talk to each other, and Kal notices a familiar sign on the ground. Barely readable, sign of wear and fire all over it, Kal still can read the words KENT FARM. They stop, a mile later. Kal gets out, and sees two large piles of boards, charred and broken. He walks over to where his loft once stood, and kneels down in front of it. Torn burned pieces of his couch are scattered everywhere, and something catches his eyes. He reaches over, pulling off boards, and picks up the bright object. Small and delicate, a bright diamond sits on top of it.

_Alicia's ring... I can still save her..._

Chloe kneels next to Kal, and sets her hand on his shoulder. They sit quietly, and Kal holds back his tears. He puts Alicia's ring into an empty compartment on his belt, and continues to watch all the destruction.

"It's going to be okay, Kal. We'll save her, and time itself."

Kal is quiet, not answering Chloe. He sighs deeply, and then they walk back towards the car. They start up the engine, but before Kal can even put it into 1st gear, the strange rippling effect covers them again, and they disappear again.


	14. Chapter 14: Essance of Time pt2

**Chapter 14: Essence of Time Part 2**

Kal and Chloe reappear in Metropolis. This time the city is bustling with people. Kal and Chloe start to walk out from the alley that they reappeared in and walk down the busy streets. Chloe takes off her gas mask, and gives it back to Kal, who stuffs it in his belt. People watch Kal, who still has his hood up. Kal avoids the stares, and looks ahead at the Luthor-Corp building. He stops Chloe, and watch as Clark and Alicia exit the front doors. Kal watches as they walk towards them. Quickly, Kal grabs Chloe's hand, and they crouch behind a parked yellow taxi. Clark and Alicia walk past, and for a split second, Kal can smell Alicia's perfume. He breathes it in deeply, and exhales. Alicia's blonde hair waves in the midday sun, and Kal watches as they cross the busy intersection. He also notices his past self, who is trying to fight himself from kissing Alicia. Kal smiles, and they walk down the same street, careful to not give themselves up to Clark.

"What are we doing, Kal?"

"Following them. If I'm right, they are heading to Alicia's cousin's restaurant."

"How do you know that, Kal?"

"Chloe, this is me your talking about. That's where Alicia and I went on our first date."

"Oh, okay."

Kal and Chloe continue to walk down the street, and Kal crosses the intersection without stopping. Several cars honk, but Clark and Alicia are already gone. Chloe runs up to Kal, and he picks her up easily, super speeding towards the restaurant. They arrive ½ a block away, and Kal peers over from the corner of a building, and watch as Alicia and Clark walk inside the restaurant. Kal and Chloe walk down the street, and Kal peers in through the window. He watches as Clark and Alicia talk amongst themselves, and Alicia's cousin walks over. Kal didn't notice before, but Ashley was checking Clark out. He noticed as Ashley smiled a bit, and then Ashley looks toward the window. She raises an eyebrow, and Kal ducks. Unfortunately, she saw him. The front door opens, and she walks out, and sees Kal. His hood covers his face, and she watches him weirdly.

"Would you like to come in? It's much cooler in there, and all that black doesn't seem to be helping you."

Kal looks slightly towards Ashley, and nods, motioning for Chloe to stay where she is. She nods, and Kal walks up the stairs behind her. Kal enters the cool restaurant. Clark and Alicia watch Kal walk in, and are surprised at what he's wearing. The hood hides his face, and Clark doesn't recognize the man that walks past him.

Alicia notices Kal's green scarf hanging off of Kal's belt and grabs his arm.

"Where did you get that green scarf?" She asks, frustrated.

"It was my fiancee's. She was murdered."

Alicia looks hurt at Kal. She hasn't seen Kal's face yet, and she releases her grip from him.

"I'm so sorry... It's just that scarf looks a lot like mine..."

"It's okay... easy mistake." Kal states, his voice quivering. He walks over to the front of the restaurant, and sits on a stool, allowing his cape and robes to fold over.

"What can I get you?"

"Anything with alcohol please. I've had a rough day."

Ashley looks weirdly at Kal, but nods, and walks into the back kitchen. Kal picks up packet of matches, and looks at them. He can feel the presence of Alicia, his only love, as she watches him intently. He sighs, and Ashley walks back in, a tall glass of beer in her hands. She sets it in front of Kal, and he reaches inside his robe, and pulls out two dollars. He gives the money to her, and Ashley smiles.

"Keep the change." Kal says, as his voice starts to shake. He holds back his tears, he is so close to Alicia, yet he can't touch her hands, or hold her close to him, or kiss her. Not without being a freak, and Kal had enough of being a freak. He had to shred his old name, Clark Kent, and be named Kal, a protector of people who can't protect themselves. Because he couldn't protect Alicia, he might as well save and help people so that they don't lose anyone they love, so they don't go nuts like he did.

He takes a long swig of the alcoholic drink, but unfortunately he feels no buzz. He swallows the beer, and sighs heavily.

Alicia looks over from the stranger wearing the black cloak, and then back at Clark.

"Clark, did you see that guy? He sounds a lot like you. Do you know him?" She asks, completely unaware that Kal can hear her whispers.

Clark shakes his head slightly, and moves his head in close to Alicia's.

"He sure looks weird though, doesn't he? I wouldn't be caught dead in that costume." Clark says with a slight laugh.

Kal glares at Clark, but his face is still hidden underneath his hood. As he exhales again, anger starts to torrent through his lungs.

IIf only you knew what I had to go through, Clark, you wouldn't be laughing. No, not laughing at all./I

Kal stands up, his utility belt shining in the light, and walks past Alicia and Clark, and for a split second, Alicia spots a photograph, a picture of... her and Clark?

Kal gets to the door when Alicia grabs the photo.

"Hey, that's mine-" Kal starts, but stops as she looks furious at him.

Alicia looks at the picture, and is shocked beyond belief.

"This isn't yours! WHO ARE YOU!" She screams, and pulls back Kal's hood. She stares in horror at the man standing in front of her. Someone who looks almost exactly like Clark, but is a few years older than the Clark she knows. His eyes show signs of weariness, and are blood shot from weeks of insomnia. His hair is a mess, a curled mass of black hair, and his heart fills with fear. His face is has spots of dirt, futuristic dirt, from the apocalyptic future Kal and Chloe weathered through. Clark stands up in shock, and looks into the dreary eyes of the back robed stranger. Kal tries to leave, but Clark speeds in front of the door.

"Who are you? Why do you look like me?" Clark asks, furious.

Kal remains silent, and looks back over to Alicia. She stares, also furious at Kal, but for reasons she does not know.

IThis man, a freak wearing a black robe, looks almost like Clark, but that's impossible./I She thinks.

"Answer him!" Alicia screams, making Kal back away. His Alicia... she would never act like this... but then again, he wouldn't really know. Something like this never happened before. Every step that he backs off, his heart fills with sadness, and that feeling he felt when he held HIS Alicia in his arms begins to overtake his system. He continues to back off, and tears leak from his eyes. He sees the vivid images of Alicia's death. He begins to breathe heavily from his mouth, his nose stuffed up with mucus, and Clark takes notice. Kal's heartbeat starts to race, the pounding of the blood in his veins is excruciating.

"My name... is not important..." Kal struggles to say.

"Tell us who you are! Why do you look like me!" Clark screams, anger seething through his eyes.

"What will you do, Clark? I've seen things so bad; it would rip your heart in pieces. There's nothing you can do to me that could even match that."

Kal clenches his fists, and watches Clark with intriguing interest. Alicia looks on in horror as both Clark and Kal watch each other. Clark moves over, out of the way of Kal. Kal walks out the front door, putting his hood back on. Chloe runs out from behind the bush, and watches him.

"What happened, Kal? Did they see you?"

Before Kal can answer, a familiar feeling fills his body. The strange rippling effect from the destroyed time machine covers Kal. Chloe grabs his arm, and they both disappear once again.


	15. Chapter 15: Inner Turmoil Relived

**Chapter 15: Inner Turmoil Relived**

Kal and Chloe reappear in a different part of Metropolis. The morning wind strikes coolness on Chloe's skin. Something's different though. Eeriness fills Kal, the familiar feeling of deja-vu hitting his system again. They stand in an abandoned part of Metropolis, but the surroundings are familiar to Kal. Even Chloe remembers this place… although vaguely. Her mind is a jumbled mess, but Kal stands still. She looks at him, and his face is completely white, almost as if he was about to faint. He holds his composure, and walks towards a closed iron door. He grabs the handle, but it's locked shut. With great ease, he rips the door off the hinges, and throws it into a neighboring pile of rusted metal. Kal walks into the darkness, followed by a reluctant Chloe.

Kal walks on in the darkness, and stops. Chloe, the darkness blinding her, runs into Kal. He grabs the handle of the door, and breaks it easily. Green laboratory lights shine eerily, and Kal walks down the hall.

"Kal… where are we?" Chloe asks.

"You don't remember Chloe? This is the place of evil… this is the same laboratory where Alicia was being tested on. The same place where she died…"

"You mean, this is the…"

"Yes Chloe… the secret Luthor-Corp laboratory. And now I'll have to relive this moment in my life again."

Kal continues walking, and they stop when Kal sees a sign ahead of him. The familiar black text screams in his heart, and his anger torrents through his blood vessels.

**WEST WING: METEOR FREAK EXPERIMENTATION**

Kal walks past the sign, his hands clench into fists. They crack as he clenches them, and Chloe squints her eyes from the sound. He walks deeper down the dark and desolate hallway, and stops when he sees a doctor. He stares at Kal in full horror, as he throws the doctor across the hall, cracking the pavement where he impacted. As if nothing happened, Kal continues his journey through hell, Chloe behind him. As they get closer to the evil experimentation lab, Kal and Chloe hears screams of men and women, unthinkable things could be happening. Kal feels that sense he used to get when he had to save everybody, but he pushes it back. That feeling is non existent now. Just like his old self. The screams, the maniacal screams of the demon-like scientists and doctors working on the meteor-enhanced people makes Kal walk faster towards the destination point. He passes by several cells, his face and body hidden beneath his new black and red cloak. His hood hides the face of sorrow, as he sees several people, trapped in their cells, and trapped deeper in their own minds, a cell they can never escape.

Kal turns a corner, and Chloe follows. The familiar hallway dooms in his mind, and his fists are clenched so much, his fingernails dig deep into his skin, his precious blood drips to the floor. Suddenly, the Luthor-Corp laboratory shakes from an explosion at the far end of the labs. Kal has no need to see what happened, for he knows that was him, his past self, destroying the Kryptonite doorknob. A site beholds Kal, as he walks past the green glowing pile of Kryptonite.

He runs past that, and turns another corner, stopping when he sees the atrocious lab. He sees Lionel, smiling slyly as he moves the green chunk of Kryptonite closer and closer to Alicia. She cries in agony, the pain of the Kryptonite slowly killing her, and her precious baby. She starts to cry, and feels the green radiation pulses poisoned blood through her system. She tries to scream, but the pain is too much. Kal's anger fills his brain; an unimaginable amount of rage encompasses him. Suddenly, he screams, his voice destroys all the glass windows around him. Lionel looks over in fear at the black clothed demon. Chloe hides behind the corner, holding her hands over her ears. Kal walks through the glass, and up to Lionel. He grabs Lionel's arm, and Lionel wrenches in pain. Kal is full of so much rage that the green Kryptonite has no effect on him. Lionel, who still can't see who is under the black hood, screams as he hears his arm snap, and he falls to his knees. Kal grabs the piece of Kryptonite, ant throws it out a window, and Alicia immediately feels better

The rage within Kal is so deep and disturbing; the entire world's chaos could not comprehend with it. As Kal stands there, holding Lionel by his neck, his arm broke, several thoughts run through his head. Lionel's look of terror on his face is enough to make Kal laugh, but he doesn't. The green Kryptonite burns in his other hand, but Kal ignores the pain. Inner Torment is worse than a radiated space rock. Kal throws the Kryptonite through the window, and can feel the familiar pulse of Alicia's heartbeat. Yet, there is another heartbeat… emanating from her abdomen. Alicia sighs relief, and Kal watches as her blood veins shrink to normal size, and her blood returns from being poisoned. Lionel notices movement behind Kal, and even through the intense pain, he smiles. Kal already knows who is behind him, and he lifts Lionel higher, and turns his hidden face behind him, to see his twin, Clark Kent, his clothes dirty, ripped, a look of shock on his face.

"You again? Who are you!"

Kal smiles, yet his face is still hidden, not only behind his hood, but also underneath his skin. He looks back at Lionel, and speaks to Clark.

"Watch out behind you, Mr. Kent. I expect there are people, certain meteor freaks, which are closing in on this place." Kal says, sighing at the end of his remark.

Lionel's eyes open wide, and Kal starts to laugh.

"Yes Lionel, I know you called in your reinforcements, but they will not save you. You caused so much pain, despair and destruction, all for your own personal needs. The world would be better without you Lionel, but killing you twice in my life does little difference. Too bad, I do love watching you bleed to death, even better to watch you die while you are punctured on an American flag."

"Why… are you doing this?" Lionel asks his voice hoarse from Kal's grip.

Just as he asked, Tim and Jeff appear behind Clark. The run in, but Clark grabs Jeff and throws him into a metallic sink. Tim starts to turn to his sand form, but before he can react, Kal shoots his heat vision at Tim, turning him temporarily into glass. He screams as he smells his own flesh cook in the heat, and Tim falls to the ground, the heat vision ultimately killing him. Jeff looks on in terror, and passes out from the pain and the loss of blood. Kal looks back at Lionel, and quickly snaps his neck, the crackling of his bones as Kal drops Lionel to the floor. Alicia breaks the cuffs holding her to the table, and quickly frees herself. She runs over to Clark, and Kal watches as she hugs him. Kal turns his back towards them, and walks out of the room, leaving Clark and Alicia alone.

As Kal exits the room, Chloe walks out of her hiding place, and stands in front of him.

"Did you fix it, Kal?"

"No. I'm beginning to think that maybe I won't find the right, exact time to fix all the horror that I caused."

Chloe rests her hand on Kal's shoulder, and he sighs again. The rippling effect of the time jump starts, but this time, instead of it being red, it glows a bright green and blue. Kal and Chloe look at each other in terror as Clark and Alicia walk out into the hall, just to see the cloaked stranger and a familiar looking petite blonde woman vanish in thin air.


	16. Chapter 16:End to a Hero’s Journey Pt1

**Chapter 16: An End to a Hero's Journey Pt. 1**

Kal and Chloe watch as their surroundings literally melt all around them. The evil experimentation lab walls turn soggy, and begin to slide down into a vortex of no return. Chloe holds on to Kal for her life, and his cloak whips around in some unknown wind.

"Kal! What's happening!"

The wind is so loud, that not even Kal can hear Chloe's voice. He watches his surroundings while holding onto Chloe. The walls soon become unrecognizable as they whip around faster and faster, a sudden burst of yellow light slams into Kal and Chloe from far above, while another blast of green light collides from far below. At the same time, a blue stream of light hits them from their left, and a blast of red light impacts in their right sides. Kal screams loudly as the lights cause so much pain, he tries to shield Chloe, but she's also affected by it. She starts to cry as the intense pain makes her muscles spasm. Chloe closes her eyes, but Kal watches as their surroundings change, and shows the Earth moving very fast around the sun, but it's moving backwards. The moon spins so fast, that it only becomes a blur, and Earth continues to spin backwards, until it slows, and then stops. The power blasts disappear, and the last thing Kal remembers is Chloe holding onto him, as the world darkens and Chloe and Kal fall unconscious.

Chloe awakens from unconsciousness. She rubs her eyes to focus on the world around her, and feels a warm sensation on her forehead. She moves her hand, and pulls back blood. She looks around, people all around her. The old laboratory where Kal and she were is now gone, replaced with a familiar building. People stand all around her, and one person, and elderly woman, helps her up.

"Oh my… are you okay, miss? You seemed to fall unconscious."

"Yes, I'm fine, but my friend…" Chloe starts, but looks around. Kal is gone, only a small bloodspot is left, obviously from her own forehead. Chloe looks around frantically, but does not see Kal.

"What friend, miss? You were alone the whole time." The elderly woman says quietly. "Now hurry along, I think the Smallville High School students are going to be here soon for the Luthor-Corp field trip."

Chloe walks slowly with the group, and then walks into an empty elevator. She presses a button, and the door closes. The glass windows show her all of the ground floor of the Luthor-Corp facility, and for a split second, she swears she sees a black flash. Chloe Smiles Slightly, and as the elevator stops, she watches the facility, waiting for the right moment to save her black cloaked friend.

**Luthor-Corp Facility- 5 minutes Earlier**

Chloe and Kal decelerate their molecules, and fall onto the cold floor of the Luthor-Corp facility. Kal awakens quickly, and in super speed, he gets up, and runs past several people, narrowly missing an elderly old woman, who is slowly turning to see what made the weird sound as they reappeared. Kal hides in the shadows in the back of the Luthor-Corp facility, and suddenly remembers where he is.

He is at the Luthor-Corp Field trip that happened so many years ago. So many years since he saw Alicia's face. So many years since he felt her soft sweet lips against his in a kiss that would last forever. So many years of loneliness… so many days of working to bring peace to Gotham City, and so many nights of crying himself to sleep. Kal lowers his head slowly, and silent tear drops fall to the ground. His super hearing picks up the sound of a rackety old engine… a familiar sound that he used to hear every morning as he went to school. The sound of a rusting bus engine.

He pushes back against the wall and watches Chloe walk into an elevator, it lifts her high above the plaza. The laughter of teenagers roars into the Luthor-Corp plaza, and Kal sees many familiar faces. A younger version of Chloe and Pete, both playfully pushing each other, and then Kal sees Alicia again. Her long, blonde hair moves slightly in the air-conditioned room, and a younger version of himself walks next to her, and even from across the plaza, he can hear Clark's alien heart beat incredibly fast. Kal has missed these feelings for a very long time. He has not felt love in over 7 years, rarely has he felt happiness, and even if he has felt it, it was not because of himself, it was the fact that saving a life meant something, like a sort of repenting his ways, yet he knows there is only one way to do that. And that is to save Alicia. No matter what.

Kal then feels a strange eminence from across the room. Kal watches as another elevator door opens, and Lionel Luthor walks into the plaza. His face shows that he does not want to be here, and for good reason. Kal watches as Alicia whispers something to Clark, and she catches Lionel watching her and Clark. She flips him off, and Clark chuckles slightly. Lionel grinds his teeth, and Kal starts to silently laugh inside himself. Suddenly, something hits Kal in his mind.

_You must find the exact right time to fix all this, and to protect the future of me, you, and most importantly, the life and future of our baby._

A flash of the younger version of Chloe's camera sets off that Clark and Alicia have left the building. Kal super speeds outside, and over to a familiar black van. He hears two people inside, both men.

"Think it's time to contact Luthor on the two students?"

"Sure. He will be glad from this news."

Kal suddenly rips open the door, and grabs the first guy. Without hesitation, he breaks the man's neck, and does it again to the second man in the driver's seat. Kal grabs the driver's cell phone, and looks at the number. He presses the button marked: SEND, and listens as the phone rings.

Lionel's familiar voice answers.

"Have you any new news today?"

"Lionel. It's been a long time."

"Who is this? How did you get this message?"

"I suggest you keep your voice down, lest you want to look guilty of sum action you have not started yet."

"What are you talking about?"

"If you want to see me and seek the answers you are looking for, walk outside the Luthor-Corp building and look innocent."

Kal closes the cell phone, and walks out of the black van, closing the door behind him. He runs into the back alley, and then jumps an unearthly 60 feet to the ceiling of an adjacent building, and then waits anxiously for his prey to exit his safe haven.

Lionel, almost on cue, slowly walks outside, and watches his surroundings. He looks to his right, and Kal takes his chance and jumps at Lionel in super speed, too fast for anyone to see. He grabs Lionel, and rockets into the air, soon landing on the ceiling. A guard sees Kal, and shoots at him. Unfortunately, the guard is armed w/ kryptonite bullets, which fly faster through the air than regular bullets, and one strikes Kal in his ribcage. Kal, with all his strength, fires his heat vision at the guard and at Lionel, ultimately killing both of them. Chloe sees this happening, and pounds on the glass, but Kal can't hear her. His hood falls, and Chloe sees every sign of pain, anguish, suffering, and sadness fill his face. Kal speeds off the building, and heads towards Smallville, his last destination in hand, the last of a Hero's Journey, to save the one woman he loves.


	17. Chapter 17: End to a Hero's Journey PT2

**Chapter 17: The End to a Hero's Journey Pt 2**

Right outside of the Metropolis City limits, Kal's speed gives out. The damage the Kryptonite bullet in his ribcage has done is irreversible. He can feel the pain of the meteor rock burn his flesh, boiling at his blood. He starts to limp, every step he takes starts to hurt more and more. The pain is so horrible, this is what Alicia must have felt before she died. Her pain, his pain, one in the same. His precious red blood slowly oozes out of his wound as he continues his walk towards Smallville. His hood is still down and fresh tears fall out of his eyes. Now he knows what Alicia felt. What she felt before she left her physical body, and entered a reality that had no use for a real body, only her soul, and her mind. With every step he takes, his muscles cramp up, and it becomes harder and harder to walk. He'd fly, but that would take too much of his energy, and that is something that he doesn't have right now. His only chance to save Alicia and himself is to get to Smallville. There, he can do what he was told to do. In Smallville is something that can save everyone the eternal agony of a distant future… and perhaps could save some lives while he is at it. He finally exits Metropolis, but then his legs give out, and he falls to the pavement road. He scrapes his face and blood drips down to the cold ground. Squinting from the pain, Kal tries to stand but he's too weak. He lies there, on the cold dew wet ground, slowly dying. His body starts to shake, to quiver, and Kal can feel the cold grip of deaths' fingers on his soul. A car honks its horn at Kal, who is lying in the middle of the road. The driver stops, and gets out quickly, her shoes squeak on the highway. She at first doesn't recognize the man on the road, but it suddenly dawns on her.

"Clark! Clark! What happened?" She asks.

"Lois? Please… help me…" Kal says, his voice quivering from the pain.

"I'll take you to the hospital, come on… I'll help you up." Lois says, trying to help Kal to his feet.

"No… take me to… the caves…" He struggles to say, his body going into shock.

"No, Clark. I'm taking you to the hospital. You're delusional, and you're bleeding. You need to see a doctor."

"NO. Take me to the caves… I must end this pain… both of ours…"

Kal tries to stand, but he falls. Lois grabs him, and lets him lean his weight against her for support, and she walks him to her car. Kal opens the door, and strains himself into the passenger seat. His blood trickles onto the car seat, and Lois notices it. She tries to cover it up with a towel, but the blood soaks through.

"Jesus, Clark. What the hell happened?" She asks, as she closes the driver door, and starts up the car. She turns it around, and heads towards Smallville.

Kal starts to lose consciousness, but continues to wake up.

"Just take me to the Kawatche… caves please…" Kal struggles, holding his chest tightly. He breathing becomes erratic, and he starts to cough. He covers his mouth, but when he removes it from his face, it reveals red blood.

Lois slams her foot on the gas pedal, and the cars speeds faster and faster. She passes by people, and Kal watches the other drivers honk their horns angrily at each other. The pain is so intense, that it causes Kal to cry silent tears, but along with these tears, are tears of blood. He doesn't bother wiping the blood tears off his face, there's no need to. His time is near, yet he must stay alive to fulfill the mission. He must save two innocent lives, and countless others that died by his hands. Lois then makes a right turn, and heads down a familiar dirt road, through the Smallville Forest.

The car slows down, and comes to a stop in front of the caves. Lois gets out of the car, and she helps Kal out. She moves him towards the caves, but he stops her.

"No Lois, I must go in alone. You must leave. Get away from here as far as possible." Kal warns, and Lois nods.

She runs to the car, and gets in, driving away as fast as she can. Kal turns towards the mouth of the cave, and watches it. Anger seethes through his body, and with as much strength as possible, he walks inside the dreaded caves. Kal stops when he reaches the familiar cave wall with the octagonal key depression in it. He stares at it with such anger and stress that he starts to even sweat blood. He fires his heat vision at the depression, but it does nothing.

Suddenly, the walls vibrate and awaken in bright red and green lights.

KAL-EL. WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?

"I'm not your son, Jor-El. I'll never be your son… You died on that damn planet and now I will destroy you, so you can never harm me or anyone else I love ever again."

AND HOW DO YOU PLAN ON DESTROYING ME, MY SON?

"With this." Kal says, as he opens a part of the utility belt Bruce gave him. He pulls out a familiar green octagon key. It glows bright green with the reaction to his skin. He grind his teeth at the incredible pain he feels, but stares back at the wall.

WHAT IS THAT, KAL-EL! Jor-El screams.

"The tool of your destruction. Something I can actually thank Lionel Luthor for." Kal says, as he slips the Kryptonite key into the wall slot. The wall suddenly creates a red virus-like disease that spreads across the wall, and starts to engulf all of the walls of the cave.

NO! KAL-EL! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!

"I've killed you… and now… I have saved everyone." Kal says as he falls backwards from an outgoing blast.

Soon, all the walls are filled with the red virus, and the entire cave starts to shake.

KAL-EL… YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE! I WILL KILL ALL OF YOUR LOVED ONES! YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE LAST OF ME, KAL-EL!

"Yes… I have…" As Kal falls back, and closes his eyes, awaiting death.

A bright white light shines out from the Kryptonite key. It shines brighter and brighter, and grows larger and larger, until it fills all of the caves. Suddenly, the entire cave explodes in a blast of bright white light.

Outside, the blast explodes through the roof of the cave, and a liquid type of shield expands, until the entire area explodes, destroying trees, and the cave caves in on itself. The shield disappears, and dust flies up into the sky.

Lois looks in the rear view mirror, and sees the explosion. She looks on in horror and starts to cry. She continues driving though. She must tell Clark's parents.

Kal opens his eyes, and is in even more extreme pain. So much, that he can't sit up anymore. He lost so much blood, that everything he sees is a blur. He focuses hard, and sees that the entire cave is destroyed. The walls are gone, or there are pieces missing. Dust is everywhere, and Kal breathes in and out rapidly. His bullet wound hurts tremendously, and he looks up to the sky. Clouds gather, and it starts to darken all around him. But, a bright light shoots down from above the clouds, and it lands in front of him.

"What's… going on?" Kal manages to ask, not expecting an answer.

The light materializes, and a person walks out from it. Kal sees her, but he can't believe it. The familiar perfume, desert flowers, fills his nose. Her Blonde hair moves slightly in the dusty wind. She watches Kal, and smiles. Her smile makes Kal's heart melt, and he forgets about all the pain in his body.

"Alicia…"

"Hello Clark." She says, her soft spoken voice makes him smile. How long has it been since he last heard her voice? 2? 4 years? Far too long to be so alone. Far too long to miss the one person who ever loved him.

"Why are you here, Alicia?" Kal asks, afraid to hear the answer. Has he failed? Has he won? Did he change and save the future? Or was all in vain?

Alicia walks over to Kal, and kneels in front of him. Her sundress flows evenly with her skin tone, and she holds Kal's hand. She helps him up, and Kal looks around in astonishment. A minute ago, he couldn't move, now he can move freely.

"What's happened, Alicia?" Kal asks, and she smiles at him again.

"Clark, you died." She said simply.

"I… died? No… I failed… I didn't change the future…"

Alicia smiles, and runs her fingers through Kal's hair.

"But you did change the future Clark. You changed it for the better. Even better than it normally was. You succeeded, Clark. Now we can watch it unravel. It'll start with us." Alicia says when suddenly, Kal's body on the ground begins to disappear. His body fades away into nothingness, and Kal watches as both he and Alicia disappear, Kal's mission finally completed.

_"We do not ask for what useful purpose the birds sing, for song is their pleasure since they were created for singing. Similarly, we ought not to ask why the human mind troubles to fathom the secrets of the heavens ... The diversity of the phenomena of Nature is so great, and the treasures hidden in the heavens so rich, precisely in order that the human mind shall never be lacking in fresh nourishment." - Johannes Kepler_,


End file.
